As Sweet As Luhan
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Luhan itu menyebalkan, Luhan itu selalu berbuat ulah dan Luhan itu tak pernah bisa diam. Tapi bagi Sehun Luhan tetaplah Luhan, gadis manisnya gadis kesayangannya. 'Bagaimanapun kau, seperti apapun kau. Kau akan tetap menjadi gadis nakal kebanggaan Oppa. GS! Hunhan! Fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

_**St. Petersburg , Moscow.**_

Sebuah _ballroom_ dengan gaya klasik abad pertengahan kini mulai dipadati pengunjung. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah para bangsawan yang tengah memanjakan diri menikmati liburan mereka.

White Nights, suatu periode di musim panas di antara pertengahan bulan juni hingga awal bulan juli, di mana matahari tetap bersinar di tengah malam, tetap bersinar tepat di langit St. Petersburg.

Mariinsky Theater atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Kirov Theater, adalah salah satu _ballroom_ yang digunakan untuk pertunjukan White Nights; pertunjukan balet, opera, operet dan berbagai kesenian lainnya. Seperti malam ini misalnya, malam dimana pertunjukan balet dengan kisah Swan Lake diadakan.

Pertunjukan yang mengisahkan pangeran Siegfried yang jatuh hati pada keindahan Odette; seorang putri yang disihir menjadi angsa. Menceritakan bagaimana pangeran menyelamatkan Odette saat puteri itu terkurung dalam sihir karena pangeran yang hampir jatuh terjebak dalam pesona Odille; sang Blak Swan.

Malam itu terasa begitu menabjukan, lampu-lampu hias yang digantung, ukiran-ukiran rumit tentang dewa-dewi Yunani serta tekukkan lengkungan dan liukkan kaki _ballerina_ dan _danseur_ yang saling membaur bersama musik orkestra yang mengiringi sepanjang cerita. Tak jarang riuhan tepuk tangan dan lontaran pujian mereka dapatkan. Koreografi yang mengagumkan, kemahiran para penari, setting latar yang begitu apik mampu membius penonton dan terhanyut dalam keindahannya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya pria dewasa yang kini mengenggam tangannya hangat.

"Tentu, aku menyukainya Ayah!" Ujar sosok enam tahun itu penuh antusias. "Aku ingin seperti mereka. Bisakah aku?" Ia menatap pria itu dengan mata jernih polos yang menggemaskan.

"Tentu!" Seru seseorang dari sampingnya; sosok wanita dengan paras indah dan pembawaan anggun yang mengagumkan. "Kau adalah bunga krisan mungil ibu, kau selalu indah dan mengagumkan. Kau seperti angsa kecil; putih, lincah, indah dan menggemaskan." Jaejoong- wanita itu menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menatapnya penuh percaya. "Maka dari itu aku percaya."

"Benarkah?" Matanya berbinar cerah dengan bias-bias cahaya di sekitarnya.

"Benar. Ibu yakin kau pasti bisa, asalkan kau mau bekerja keras dan terus belajar." Ia menatap Luhan hangat dan mengelus kepalanya gemas. "Ibu percaya."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Tapi sayang. Lengkungan takdir tak sehalus lengkungan keramik saat kau menyesap teh di pagi hari._

 _Takdir itu meliuk rumit dengan guratan pola yang tak kau mengerti dan patahan cerita yang tak mampu kau pahami._

 _Takdir selalu berubah._

 _Dan takdir tak dapat ditentukan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **As Sweet As Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Fluffy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS!**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sometimes, it's not the people who change. It's the mask that falls off.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Riuhan suara penuh antusiasme tinggi bergema dan saling bersahutan di sebuah ruangan pertunjukan dengan atap tinggi berlukiskan hamparan awan yang biru membius bersama sosok cantik Aphrodite. Menggambarkan kisah Aphrodite yang bermain asmara bersama Ares walaupun telah memiliki Hefaistos sebagai suami, ia bermain cinta di belakang Hefaistos hingga melahirkan beberapa anak yakni Eros- Cupid, Anteros, Fobos, Deimos dan Harmonia. Segelumit kisah tentang Aphrodite dan kecantikannya yang membius mampu membuat sebagian dewa-dewa terpikat karenanya. Bahkan Zeus ayahnya sendiri begitu mendamba melepas hasrat bersamanya.

Para bangsawan itu mulai memasuki ruangan. Gaun mereka yang menggelembung anggun dan berdesir halus nampak berkilau di bawah tempaan lampu lentara klasik, menggantung apik dan membaur bersama pahatan maghoni yang membentuk pola-pola rumit dan memantulkan cahaya keemasan lembut.

Mereka duduk dengan punggung tegap dan pandangan penuh kedepan. Layar pertunjukan masih menutup. Panggung itu luas dan besar. Ada tirai berwarna perak dan emas diselingi hijau dan biru yang menutupinya, menyembunyikan pertunjukan yang akan segera diselenggarakan. Malam ini merupakan malam penting. Perhelatan seni akbar yang dihadiri beberapa tokoh dunia juga kritikus seni. Siapapun yang menggelar dan bermain diatas panggung ini dia jelas seseorang yang mumpuni dan keahliannya diakui.

Rusia sebagai negara yang diakui memiliki asosiasi ballet paling bergengsi dengan usia yang cukup dibilang berumur dan kemampuan yang sudah tak diragukan lagi. Pun dengan kota Moskow yang terdapat dua organisasi besar balet dunia yaitu Bolshoi dan Mariinsky atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Kirov, tentu pertunjukan balet adalah sesuatu yang paling dinanti. Pertunjukan epik yang memikat adalah sesuatu yang paling ditunggu-tunggu. Membuat gedung _The Imperial of Bolshoi_ ini mulai padat dipenuhi.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung, nampak bersiap-siap sekelompok orang yang akan memainkan pertunjukannya. Ya, balet. Para didikan akademi Bolshoi ini akan menampilkan pertunjukan mereka. Mereka tampak gugup, latihan berbulan-bulan koreo yang di pikirkan matang-matang konsep yang epik romantik yang mereka sempurnakan telah mereka laksanakan. Mereka takut jika semuanya akan berakhir sia-sia, mereka takut jerih payah mereka tandas begitu saja. Sempurna. Ya mereka harus sempurna. Sempurna memukau para tamu dengan keindahan keluwesan dari tekukan kaki-kaki jenjang mereka

Tak jauh berbeda dengan gadis kecil ini. Gadis berumur sepuluh tahun yang tengah mengenakan gaun balet sepangkal paha, warnanya hitam legam kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih bersih. Gadis itu mengatupkan kedua lengan kecilnya di depan dada, matanya terpejam seraya memanjatkan doa pada sang dewa meminta semuanya berjalan seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Dia tak mau jika kehadirannya sebagai perusak keindahan tarian angsa yang mereka mainkan.

Swan Lake umumnya dimainkan oleh empat belas peran; mulai dari Odette- White Swan, Odille- Black Swan, Prience Sieghfried, Rothbart- Evil Magician sampai Hungarian Dance dan Marzuka. Tapi kali ini mereka menambahkan sesuatu yang berbeda. Yaitu _The Dreaming Of Lucifer_ \- perwujudan sihir Sang Magician, yang dimainkan oleh Luhan.

Luhan adalah gadis yang kini menginjak usia sepuluh. Ia berperan sebagai perwujudan sihir Rothbart, ia kecil indah memukau dan kelam namun mematikan. Luhan harus bermain membayangi Rothbart berada bersama sang Black Swan memikat pangeran dan menjerat White Swan melemahkan pertahanan miliknya.

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka seseorang masuk dan menghampiri mereka. Ya, pertunjukan akan segera ditampilkan. Dan mereka harus segera bersiap-siap.

"Kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya." Seseorang menepuk bahu Luhan dan meremasnya. Luhan mendongak, ia tersenyum pada seorang senior yang telah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Seorang wanita berumur sekitar tujuh belas sembilan belas tahunan, berambut cokelat ikal kemerahan dengan mata berwarna hijau yang indah.

"Terimakasih." Luhan berucap seraya menunduk pelan memberi hormat.

Wanita itu tertawa. Ia lalu merangkul bahu Luhan dan melangkah bersama.

Pertunjukan telah dimulai. Bagian pertama adalah saat pangeran yang mengadakan pesta di taman istana kerjaan bersama sahabat dan rekannya hingga sang Ratu datang mengabarkan kabar perjodohan miliknya. Pangeran yang frustasi dan berniat menghibur diri dengan berburu sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan angsa putih di tepi danau dan terpikat akan keindahannya. Pangeran dan Odette yang saling menyukai memadu kasih di bawah guyuran cahaya lembayung senja, dan mereka pun kembali terpisah saat malam menjelang.

Pertunjukan kini telah sampai pada adegan sebuah pesta perjodohan, dimana pangeran berhak memilih salah satu diantara Madammoilse bangsawan yang telah diundang kerjaan. Inilah saatnya Luhan tampil. Luhan akan muncul saat Rothbart dan puterinya Odille datang untuk memikat sang Pangeran demi melemahkan jiwa Odette.

Luhan mulai gugup. Kini Rothbart dan Odille sudah tampil. Luhan bersiap ia menghitung satu dua dan pada sentakan yang tepat Luhan memasuki panggung. Dia menari mengelilingi Rothbart, Odille dan Pangeran.

Luhan memikat dipenuhi aura hitam pekat yang kentara. Wajah oriental dengan warisan barat yang khas menyeringai penuh menggoda. Luhan menari berputar-putar membayang-bayangi pangeran beserta Odille. Luhan berdiri tepat di depan pangeran, ia mendongak tangannya terulur menyentuh dada pangeran dan saat pangeran akan menangkapnya Luhan berlalu acuh. Dia lalu menghampiri Odille dan memegang tangan Sang Black Swan bangga. Menyeringai pada Pangeran dan membiarkan pangeran meraih tangan Odille.

Odille mulai melancarkan aksinya ia menari memikat pangeran, meliuk indah dan dipenuhi aura pekat misteri yang menggoda.

Luhan menyeringai senang. Ia mengerling penuh makna pada Rothbart. Menghampiri pria itu dan kembali menari-nari. Luhan lalu melihat pangeran yang kini sudah benar-benar masuk dalam perangkap sihir dan pesona Odille.

Luhan tetap menari, mimik dengan mimik muka dingin. Terkadang dia menyeringai licik, terkadang dia tersenyum puas. Tak ada yang tak melewatkan apa yang Luhan tampilkan. Semua terbius dan terhanyut dalam cerita yang disuguhkan, juga semua terpukau akan permainan yang Luhan mainkan.

Kini tiba saatnya, pada saat hari pernikahan, di saat mereka akan benar-benar bersama tiba-tiba pangeran sadar bahwa ia di jebak oleh Rothbart. Kini Odette melemah karena pangeran cinta sejatinya telah memghianatinya. Dan pangeran dengan cepat pergi ke danau untuk menemui Odette.

Luhan tampil sekali lagi. Ia harus menari sebagai perwujudan sihir Rothbart yang semakin kuat. Ia harus membelenggu Odette.

Odette terkapar lemah dikelilingi angsa-angsa putih yang indah. Semua angsa putih itu nampak layu dan hanya manari-nari mengelilingi Odette. Luhan berada diantara mereka tepat di tengah-tengah berhadapan bersama Odette. Ia menari beberapa kali tubuhnya membungkuk membelenggu Odette. Ia menari dengan sepenuh hati karena semakin indah tariannya semakin kuat sihirnya juga semakin lemah musuhnya. Itulah konsep utamanya.

Luhan masih menari diantara angsa-angsa putih yang melayu. Tubuhnya bergerak halus, keadaan nampak redup dan dengan lampu berwarna putih menyorot padanya. Ia benar-benar menuangkan keindahan itu, bentuk tubuh gerakan halus dan mimik muka menciptakan penampilan epik yang memukau. Selanjutnya pangeran datang, menyelamatkan Odette. Melawan Rothbart bersama-sama dengan Odette. Dan berhasil kekuatan keduanya berhasil melumpuhkan Rothbart dan membuat Luhan melayu dan akhirnya menguncup menelungkup.

. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan selamat. Kau memukau malam ini. Oppa bangga padamu." Sehun muncul dan menghampiri Luhan yang masih duduk menunggu di _back stage._ Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Matanya menelisik mencari-cari seseorang. "Oppa, ayah dan ibu mana, kenapa mereka tidak kemari? Saat di panggung pun aku tidak melihatnya."

"Maaf Luhan, ayah dan ibu mu tidak bisa hadir. Maafkan Oppa." Sehun berjongkok dan memegang bahu Luhan.

"Tapi kenapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun sedih. Mata bulannya kini sudah berkaca-kaca. Susah payah ia berjuang hingga tampil di panggung ini. Berlatih siang dan malam, menekuk kaki kecilnya hingga keram dan tak bisa digerakkan. Terus menari seminggu penuh hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan pelatih dan mau mengajaknya tampil walau hanya di pentas kecil sekolah. Bertahun-tahun ia bekerja keras melupakan bagaimana menyenangkannya bermain bersama anak-anak sebayanya, mengoleksi berbagai macam boneka, bermain putri raja dan tertawa bersama-sama. Empat tahun hidupnya ia habiskan hanya untuk balet, balet dan balet. Ia ingin membuat bangga kedua orang tuanya. Tapi di saat ia sudah sampai di panggung besar, dan bisa bermain dengan ballerina dan danseur hebat. Mereka malah tak ada. Tidak, mereka selalu tidak ada di saat ia tampil. Baik itu hanya tampil untuk pentas seni sekolah, ataupun tampil untuk memenuhi undangan di beberapa panggung di kota ini.

"Tapi aku sudah memberikan tiket pertunjukan ini sebagai hadiah pernikahannya. Mengapa ayah dan ibu tidak datang? Aku hanya ingin menunjukan usaha ku pada ayah dan ibu. Tapi ayah dan ibu sama saja, ayah dan ibu bahkan tak pernah sekalipun melihat pertunjukan yang aku mainkan." Luhan menunduk dan terisak pelan. Oh ia hanyalah anak kecil yang ingin di banggakan oleh ayahnya dan di puji oleh ibunya. Tapi apa, mereka bahkan tak pernah mau melihatnya tampil.

"Luhan lihat Oppa." Pria delapan belas tahun itu menangkup pipi Luhan lembut. "Ayah dan ibu mu terlalu sibuk. Luhan anak baik bukan?" Luhan mengangguk kecil. "Jika Luhan anak baik, mengertilah. Ayah dan ibu Luhan bekerja keras untuk Luhan. Demi Luhan, demi masa depan Luhan. Jangan menangis lagi ne, atau Oppa takan lagi memberikan mu boneka bambi."

Luhan dengan cepat menyeka air matanya. Ia lalu menatap Sehun berbinar dan tersenyum hangat. "Oppa! Aku sayang Sehunnie Oppa." Luhan segera menghambur pada pelukan Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun adalah putera dari teman sahabat ayahnya. Ia dan Sehun bertemu dua tahun lalu, dan ya. Yang menemani Luhan dan melihat pertunjukan balet Luhan hanyalah Sehun. Tidak ibunya, tidak juga ayahnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Dengan gemas ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan. "Dasar gadis manja." Ucapnya geli. "Nah mari kita pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, siapa yang mau Oppa traktir es krim dan Oppa belikan boneka bambi?"

Luhan segera berseru heboh. Dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi sambil berteriak _aku! Aku!._

"Baiklah, kita berangkat." Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

.

.

.

.

Saat di mobil Luhan diam memperhatikan, kepalanya melihat keadaan luar dengan penuh semangat. Ia dan Sehun kini berada di jok belakang. Mereka berdua diantar supir dari ayah Luhan.

Luhan memainkan kaki kecilnya, ia sesekali menatap Sehun yang hanya memejamkan matanya. Terkikik pelan dan dengan jail Luhan menusuk-nusuk pipi Sehun.

"Sehun." Ucapnya pelan. "Sehunnie Oppa~~" Luhan terkikik geli dan memainkan pipi Sehun. Menaik-turunkan pipi tirus itu dengan jari kecilnya. "Oppa, Oppa lucu sekali kkk. Oppa seperti kucing gendut ku."

Sehun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan malas. "Gadis nakal. Kau sengaja mengganggu Oppa kan, kau tau kan apa yang terjadi jika Luhan mengganggu Oppa."

Luhan menggeleng pelan. "Oppa akan memberikan ku boneka hello kitty?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa?"

"Oppa akan memakanmu!" Dan dengan cepat Sehun menangkap Luhan dan menggelitikinya. Luhan memekik kaget lalu berteriak heboh kemudian tertawa lepas.

"Hahaha, Oppa. Lepaskan aku! Oppa jail sekali! Oppa, hahaha Oppa!"

"Oppa. Oppa ini kenapa jail sekali padaku? Oppa menyebalkan!" Setelah terlepas Luhan melemparkan protesnya dan menekuk wajahnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dan menepuk kepala Luhan gemas. "Cepatlah besar, agar Oppa tak menjahilimu lagi."

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. "Oppa menyebalkan." Ketusnya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis. Tangannya meraih bahu Luhan dan mengelusnya pelan. "Kau gadis nakal kebanggaan Oppa."

"Oppa menyayangimu."

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun. Mata polosnya mengerjap-ngerjap pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum hangat bangkit mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan kepala Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Sehun cepat.

"Aku juga menyayangi Oppa." Dan kemudian memeluk leher Sehun.

Sehun tertawa hangat, tangannya mengusap-ngusap punggung Luhan. Luhan kembali duduk dan menyandarkan tubuh kecilnya pada badan besar Sehun.

"Dasar manja." Dengus Sehun. Luhan tak ambil peduli. Ia kembali menatap jalanan dengan senang. Sesaat kemudian Luhan menaikan alisnya saat melihat tumpukan kertas. Tangan kecilnya meraih kertas-kertas itu dan membacanya.

Tak ada yang aneh, hanya kertas-kertas yang berisi tulisan yang tak Luhan mengerti apa maksudnya. Tapi saat ia melihat amplop putih dan membaca apa yang ada di sana. Luhan mengerjap. Luhan memang masih kecil dan belum banyak yang ia tahu. Tapi ia tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan ini.

Luhan tiba-tiba mencelos. Jadi ini alasan ayah dan ibunya tidak datang pada pertunjukan miliknya. Jadi ini. Rapalnya dalam hati. Luhan kembali menatap kertas itu. Itu adalah undangan persidangan perceraian antara ibu dan ayahnya.

Kerja kerasnya usahanya untuk bisa tampil di ballroom Imperial dan membuat bangga ayah dan ibunya sia-sia karena mereka lebih mementingkan ego mereka. Luhan seketika itu marah. Ia cukup kecewa ayah dan ibunya tidak datang dan ia kembali kecewa karena alasan mereka tidak datang adalah karena sidang perceraian mereka. Karena ego mereka.

"Paman hentikan mobilnya!" Jerit Luhan tiba-tiba. Ia harus menemui ayah dan ibunya.

"Tapi nona, anda mau kemana?" Tanya pria paruh baya itu.

"Hentikan mobilnya, atau aku melompat."

"Luhan kau mau kemana?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan dan menahan lengan gadis kecil itu.

"Lepaskan!" Ucapnya keras. Matanya sudah memerah dan bahunya bergetar. "Oppa! Kenapa Oppa tidak bilang padaku dengan jujur. Oppa tau kan ayah dan ibu tidak sibuk! Oppa tau kan ayah dan ibu mau bercerai! Oppa tau kan hari ini ayah dan ibu melakukan sidang! Oppa tau, tapi kenapa Oppa tak bilang padaku!" Luhan menjerit keras.

"Luhan, dengarkan Oppa. Oppa tak bermaksud membohongi mu, Oppa hanya- "

"Bohong! Oppa sama saja! Oppa bohong!" Luhan menatap Sehun marah. "Lepaskan!" Pekiknya lagi. Luhan meronta kuat, ia lalu menggigit tangan Sehun keras.

Luhan dengan cepat membuka pintu dan berlari. Sehun mengejarnya dan berteriak padanya tapi Luhan tak mempedulikan. Ia terus berlari dengan cepat sambil menangis terisak.

Sehun mengejar Luhan. Sehun tahu Luhan adalah tipe orang yang nekat. Dan Luhan jika sedang marah ia melupakan semuanya, pikirannya hanya terpusat pada kemarahannya. Dan ini jelas tidak baik.

"Paman bantu aku! Bantu aku menangkap Luhan." Sehun berteriak pada paman Kim- supir Luhan, untuk membantu dirinya. Sehun berlari agak terpincang. Rupanya cidera kaki yang ia dapatkan minggu lalu saat bertanding basket belum sembuh benar dan terkadang berdenyut nyeri. Sehun masih berlari, ia melihat Luhan sedang menyebrang jalan gadis itu berlari tanpa peduli bahwa mobil-mobil di sana hampir menabraknya.

Sehun bernafas lega melihat Luhan yang sudah sampai di seberang jalan. Paman Kim mengikutinya dan sedikit lagi akan menangkap Luhan. Tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi tiba-tiba dari arah selatan datang sebuah truk yang hilang kendali dan berniat menabrakkan diri pada lampu tiang pembatas jalan.

Sehun menatap horor. Tidak! Jangan! Luhannya! Luhan kecilnya! Dengan cepat Sehun berlari mencoba menghampiri Luhan. Tapi tetap, ia tak mampu berlari kencang. Bahkan Sehun beberapa kali terjatuh.

Paman Kim tahu apa yang akan terjadi, ia mencoba menangkap nonanya. Ia memang berhasil menangkap Luhan. Tapi sayang, belum sempat ia beranjak, truk itu sudah menghantam keduanya. Ia dan nonanya sama-sama terlempar. Dirinya terlempar menuju seberang jalan dan kepalanya membentur tepi trotoar dengan keras. Membuat dia seketika kehilangan kesadarannya. Sementara Luhan. Gadis itu terlempar terpelanting keras dan berguling-guling pada sisian jalan.

Sehun lemas, menyaksikan apa yang ia lihat. Ini seperti mimpi. Mimpi buruknya. Sehun berjalan tertatih menghampiri Luhan. Ia tak sadar orang-orang kembali memekik keras. Dan ternyata lampu yang di tabrak oleh truk itu berderit keras sebelum akhirnya roboh. Sehun melotot. Tidak! Tidak! Lampu itu roboh. Dan tepat jatuh pada tubuh tak berdaya Luhan. Menghantamnya keras. Menghantam tepat pada kedua kakinya. Kaki Luhan. Kaki balerina miliknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan sejak saat itulah semua mimpi yang ia susun secara hati-hati yang ia bangun dengan penuh kasih, sebuah mimpi yang pernah ia perjuangkan. Harus berakhir sia-sia._

 _ **Kini cerita dia dan mimpinya telah berakhir sudah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun seorang pria mapan nan tampan berumur dua puluh enam tahun kini sedang menatap datar bangunan yang berada di hadapannya. Satu tangannya membenarkan letak sun glasses miliknya, sementara tangan lainnya ia masukan dalam saku celana.

Bisik-bisik samar terdengar masuk ke dalam telinganya, seperti _'siapa pria tampan itu' 'untuk apa mahluk sempurna seperti dirinya berada disini' '_ atau ' _Oh god! You must be kidding me, ia sungguh sempurna seperti dewa nirwana' 'Oh aku menegang karenanya'_ dan _'aku bersumpah akan menikahinya'_. Berlalu acuh dengan wajah datar miliknya; oh ia cukup terbiasa mendengar puja-puji tentangnya, terlampau terbiasa apalagi ini yang berucap hanya sekumpulan remaja labil dengan seragam ketat yang hanya bisa menjerit-jerit gila melihat mahluk seperti dirinya. Jadi intinya, abaikan saja.

Menyisir rambut kalem dengan tangannya lalu melenggang masuk tanpa memperdulikan belasan remaja wanita yang hampir pingsan dan goyah iman karena pesona miliknya.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkah lebar, jas miliknya telah ia tanggalkan di mobil sana menyisakan ia dengan kemeja putih panjang yang memperlihatkan proporsi sempurna miliknya; dada bidang, bahu tegap, punggung lebar dan perut kotak-kotak. Berjalan diantara puluhan pasang mata yang menatap penuh atensi padanya. Sehun acuh, hanya berjalan dan sesekali tersenyum pada sekumpulan gadis yang entah sejak kapan mengerubungi dirinya. Berjalan hingga ia keluar dari koridor yang sesak dan penuh oleh siswa-siswi penghuni sekolah.

Sampai di suatu tempat yang sepi, ia mengedarkan pandangannya melihat-lihat- entah mencari, sesuatu ke segala penjuru arah. Matanya kemudia memincing tajam, melihat pada satu objek. Tangannya membuka kacamata hitam miliknya sementara alisnya tertaut heran melihat apa yang tertangkap oleh netra kelam miliknya.

Seorang gadis- siswi, berpenampilan urakan dengan baju berantakan, lengan baju yang dilipat sampai atas, dua kancing atas yang terbuka dan dasi yang menghilang entah kemana. Blazer miliknya hanya ditenteng ringan diatas bahunya, tubuhnya kerempeng dengan rambut pendek sebatas tengkuk. Matanya berwarna coklat jernih dengan hiasan eyeliner tebal mengelilinginya.

Gadis itu berdiri melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dengan angkuh. Berdiri menantang empat pria besar berwajah garang yang menjulang tinggi di depan tubuh pendeknya. Dagunya terangkat sementara tangannya sudah bersiap-siap melemparkan satu tinju yang Sehun sendiri sedikit meragukannya; oh ayolah perumpamaan mereka saat ini seperti lidi tipis yang akan patah melawan empat pagar besi dengan beton kuat dan dipenuhi duri tajam.

Sehun menghela nafas lelah, tangannya memijat pangkal hidung untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba mendera melihat kelakuan gadis badung itu.

Gadis itu berdiri dengan mata memincing tak suka pada arah empat siswa dengan badan tinggi besar rambut berantakan dan di cat serta tindik di telinganya. Gadis itu memandang sengit, ia sudah bersiap melemparkan tinjuan; tangannya sudah mengepal, kakinya sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Tapi sebelum tinjuan itu mendarat sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya, punggung kecilnya bertubrukakkan dengan bidangnya dada dan pinggangnya direngkuh dari belakang.

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini nona Lu." Satu suara berat bernada datar menyapa indra pendengarannya satu nafas hangat menyapu tengkuk miliknya, membuat dia seketika berdiam diri kaku dengan tubuh merinding beku.

Gadis itu mengerjap pelan dan tersadar, lalu memberontak sekuat tenaga meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Yak, lepaskan!" Jeritnya keras, kakinya menendang-nendang tak tentu arah sementara lengannya sibuk meronta. "Lepaskan aku! Aku sungguh akan mematahkan tulangmu seperti yang akan aku lakukan pada mereka, jika kau tak mau melepaskan aku!"

"Tidak." Balas suara berat itu datar. "Aku akan sungguh menciummu dan menghabisimu disini jika kau tak mau berhenti berulah." Sehun berbisik samar tepat di telinga gadis itu kemudian mengecup telinganya lembut.

"Yak, jangan seenaknya! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Teriaknya lagi dengan suara melengking tinggi. Bukannya menjawab, pria itu malah menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya berjongkok. Satu tangan kekarnya dengan cepat merengkuh bahu gadis itu sementara tangan lainnya menangkis kepalan tangan dari beberapa orang yang berada di hadapannya. Dengan cepat dia bangkit, tubuhnya bergerak lincah menghindari pukulan yang terarah pada mereka. Satu tangannya menangkap tangan salah satu lelaki besar itu lalu membalik tubuhnya dan dengan segera menguncinya.

"Jangan mengganggu kami pak tua!" Teriak namja itu dengan nafas yang memburu. "Aku ingin sekali menguliti gadis ini dan menghajarnya! Jangan menghalangi!"

"Aku tidak ingin membuat masalah disini." Balas Sehun tenang. "Pergilah, anak ini biar aku yang urus."

"Tidak! Aku ingin menghajar wajahnya dengan tanganku, pak tua! Kau yang seperti itu tahu apa tentang kekesalan kami."

"Pergi, atau kau takan kembali lagi." Sehun berdesis pelan dengan wajah menggelap dan aura suram yang mengelilingi. Keempat remaja pria itu berdecih tak suka, kemudian pergi melangkah.

"Awas kau gadis bodoh, lain kali aku akan menendang kakimu dan menginjak wajahmu!" Teriaknya keras sebelum akhirnya pergi menghilang di belokan koridor.

"Dan kau ikut aku." Titah Sehun mutlak sambil menyeret si gadis.

"Yak lepaskan!" Ia meronta kuat, "lepaskan aku! Oh Sehun lepaskan aku!" Jeritnya kencang, Sehun masih sama berwajah datar tak peduli. "LEPASKAN AKU SIALAN!"

Sehun berhenti melangkah, suasana langsung hening seketika. Ia berbalik menghadap gadis itu yang kini terdiam bungkam.

"Tolong ulangi." Ucap Sehun. "Tadi kau berkata apa hem?" Ulangnya dengan begitu tenang.

"Lepaskan aku." Cicit gadis itu. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, tapi kau tak mau mendengar."

Menghela nafas sejenak, lalu kembali beralih menatap gadis itu. "Luhan dengar, kita sudah membicarakan ini berapa kali. Tak ada perkelahian, tak ada acara menantang dan unjuk kekuatan."

"Tapi mereka yang memulainya, aku akan pergi jika mereka tak berbuat ulah." Adunya dengan suara kecil miliknya.

"Tetap saja. Bisakah kau sedikit saja kontrol emosimu? Kalian takan mungkin berkelahi jika kalian tidak keras kepala." Sehun kembali menatap wajah Luhan. "Dan sekarang ikut aku. Jangan membantah."

"Aku tidak mau." Balasnya tak peduli.

"Ikut aku, Luhan. Atau kau tau sendiri akibatnya."

"Tidak mau." Balasnya kekeh.

"Ikut aku, kita akan menemui kepala sekolah."

"Tidak. Untuk apa, kau saja. Aku malas melihat kepala botaknya."

"Luhan." Desis Sehun dingin.

"Yak! Aku tidak mau! Kau saja pergi sendiri, aku tak sudi berada disana. Lagipula untuk apa kau memaksaku pergi, pergi saja sendiri. Kau kan sudah dewasa."

"Ini." Tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah kertas amplop yang sudah menyedihkan, kumal dan basah. "Kita pergi untuk masalah ini."

Luhan menganga, matanya tak mengedip melihat surat yang Sehun pegang. "B.. bagaimana bisa?" Gagapnya, "yak! Kau menguntitku kan!" Teriaknya keras. Luhan takan mungkin lupa, itu adalah kertas panggilan orang tua yang ia sembunyikan sebaik mungkin dan terakhir kali ia melihatnya saat ia membuang surat itu jauh-jauh.

"Hm?" Alis Sehun terangkat satu, dengan seringai kecil ia menatap Luhan. "Aku tau tentangmu, kau lihat." Tunjuknya pada jari manis yang kini dilingkari sebuah cincin emas putih pengikat. "Aku tau semuanya, jadi jangan berpikir untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu padaku. Luhannie..." terangnya bangga dan diakhiri bisikan seduktif di telinga sang gadis.

"Arrrghh sialan!" Jerit Luhan.

"Jangan mengumpat baby, atau aku cium."

"Terserah!" Pekiknya keras. "Aku tak peduli!" Berjalan menghentakkan kaki kesal dan meninggalkan Oh Sehun dengan derai tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua kini duduk menghadap pria tua dengan kepala botak, kumis tebal dan perut buncit. Sosok pria tua itu menatap penuh selidik pada Sehun dan Luhan.

"Jadi, kau ini.."

"Saya disini sebagai wali Luhan." Terang Sehun.

"Kau tau, apa yang gadis delapan belas tahun ini lakukan?"

Sehun menggeleng. "Saya disini untuk alasan itu."

"Dia berkelahi dengan siswa sekolah lain. Salah satu diantara mereka ada yang cedera, dan harus dilarikan kerumah sakit karena tulang bahunya yang bergeser."

"Pihak kami dituntut tentu saja, tapi semuanya telah selesai dengan dibicarakan secara baik-baik. Dan anak ini kembali berulah, ia kembali menantang beberapa siswa dan hampir memukul wajah salah satu siswa mereka. Beruntung hal ini tak menimbulkan masalah, tapi tetap saja. Sikapnya jelas tak mencerminkan sikap sebagai seorang 'siswi' yang baik."

Sehun mendesah pelan, sebenarnya apa yang gadis kurus itu lakukan, terkadang Sehun tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran satu mahluk ini. Bisa-bisanya dia berbuat seperti ini.

"Saya mohon maafkan saya. Saya akan mencoba mendidiknya dengan baik. Luhan, dia hanya perlu tuntunan. Dan saya akan membimbingnya lagi. Saya coba usahakan."

"Ini adalah peringatan terakhir, jika dia kembali berbuat ulah lagi. Aku tak peduli dengan statusnya yang kini di tingkat akhir, aku takan segan mengeluarkannya."

"Terimakasih sebelumnya atas pengertian bapak." Ucap Sehun sopan. "Saya akan mencoba berbicara padanya dengan sebaik mungkin agar dia bisa mengerti."

Sehun bangkit berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat.

"Saya undur diri."

.

.

.

"Yak lepaskan! Kenapa kau kasar sekali padaku?" Teriak Luhan sambil menghempas tangannya.

"Kau tau apa kesalahan mu, nona."

Luhan acuh tak peduli, ia malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Demi tuhan Luhan, kau adalah perempuan. Bisakah kau tak sering berbuat ulah? Kau dengar, kau bisa saja dikeluarkan. Kau mau dikeluarkan menjelang ujian akhir? Kau mau mengulangi masa-masa tingkat atas mu sekali lagi?"

Luhan masih acuh tak peduli. "Sekarang pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tak mau. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Masuk." Titah Sehun dingin.

"Tidak!"

"Masuk." Desisnya.

"Tidak! Berhenti mengaturku, aku akan pulang sendiri menaiki bus. Jangan memaksaku!"

"Luhan..." panggil Sehun dengan nada rendah miliknya.

"Aku tidak mau! Pulang sendiri saja sana, jangan ajak aku. Aku sudah dewasa untuk pulang sendirian."

"Aku tau kau akan menemui teman geng mu lagi," Sehun melipat kedua tangannya. "Sekarang masuk, kita pulang."

"Tidak mau!" Kekeh Luhan, ia menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Luhan!" Desis Sehun dingin dan penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak mau pulang." Cicitnya pelan dengan kepala yang masih menunduk dan tangan yang saling meremas. "Kau marah padaku."

Sehun menghela nafas. Satu sudut bibirnya naik beberapa derajat membentuk lengkungan. "Luhan," panggil Sehun lembut. "Aku tak marah padamu. Hanya saja jangan ulangi lagi, ne?"

"Luhan tatap aku." Sehun menarik bahu Luhan dan membiarkan mereka berhadapan dengan jarak dekat. "Sekarang pulang, nde? Pulang bersama ku. Aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea jika kau menurut padaku." Sehun mengelus helai madu itu lembut. "Sekarang pulang."

Luhan dengan enggan mengangguk dan mengikuti Sehun masuk kedalam mobil.

Sehun duduk diam sambil memasang seat belt miliknya, ia melihat kearah Luhan. Poni itu sudah panjang hampir menutupi mata.

"Rambut mu sudah panjang Lu."

"Hm, akhir pekan aku akan memangkasnya."

"Jangan. Jangan dipotong. Biarkan ia tumbuh."

"Aku tak suka. Mereka menghalangi." Sehun tak menjawab, ia meraih kepala Luhan dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Jangan, Luhan. Aku ingin melihat surai indah lebat darimu lagi. Mengapa kau selalu memangkasnya, aku paling tau Luhan yang manis paling tak suka rambut pendek jeleknya."

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia malah terdiam.

"Luhan..." panggil Sehun lagi. Ia menatap miris pada memar-memar di wajah Luhan.

"Aku tak suka ini." Sehun menunjuk memar kebiruan yang berada beberapa centi di bawah mata, Sehun lalu menekannya pelan membuat ringisan pelan meluncur dari bibir gadisnya.

"Berhenti membuat ini Luhan. Aku tak suka."

"Demi tuhan tuan Oh, ini hanya memar biasa. Jangan berlebihan. Ini hanya memar kecil, dua hari juga sudah menghilang."

"Lalu setelahnya?" Tanya Sehun. "Kau lihat ini." Sehun menunjuk pelipis Luhan yang terdapat memar berwarna ungu yang cukup lebar. "Ini." Tunjuknya pada rahang Luhan. "Ini." Ia menyentuh bibir Luhan yang robek dan setengah mengering. "Lalu ini," menekan tulang selangka Luhan kuat-kuat yang segera disusul pekikakan keras Luhan, "dan ini." Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan yang pergelangan tangannya sedikit di bebat akibat retak pada tulangnya.

"Kau takkan berhenti berulah sampai semua tubuhmu berubah menjadi biru." Sehun menatap Luhan.

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan. "Luhan dengar, pikirkan perasaanku. Setidaknya jagalah tubuhmu dengan benar. Jangan menyusahkan orang lain. Dan yang paling penting, jangan membuat marah orang lain."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala itu gemas. "Tunggu, Luhan mana cincin kita? Kau tak memakainya?"

"Ada." Jawab Luhan, "aku selalu memakainya hampir setiap saat. Kau tau Sehunnie, cincin itu keberuntunganku."

"Lalu mana?" Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan dan membolak-balik lengan mungil itu.

"Ah ini!" Serunya senang, sambil mengeluarkan satu kalung berbandul cincin yang melingkari lehernya. "Aku hampir membuat ini rusak, jadi aku kalungkan saja. Kau taukan bagaimana keahlian tangan ku ini." Tanya Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar." Sehun mendengus pelan. Ia tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadisnya.

"Nah sekarang kita pulang. Kau mau kemana, kerumah Umma atau kerumah mu?"

"Aku ikut Sehunnie saja." Sehun menaikan alisnya. "Ish! Aku bosan dirumah, rumah ku sepi, tak ada siapapun disana."

"Ne..ne.. ne.. jadi Hannie-ya ingin ikut Hunnie?" Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Yakin?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tentu, atau aku pergi bermain saja."

"Jangan! Jangan berbuat ulah lagi nona." Desis Sehun.

Luhan mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Berarti aku bersamamu," dan Sehun hanya bisa kembali menghela nafasnya.

"Dasar..."

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Luhan, jika kau hanya bisa mengganggu para pekerjaku lebih baik kau pulang."

Luhan mendelik sebal. "Aku tidak mengganggulah! Mereka dulu yang memulai. Salah siapa mereka menatap ku tajam, aku tak suka. Aku ingin mencolok mata mereka satu-satu."

"Astaga..." Sehun mendesah lelah. Luhan sungguh ingin melihatnya mati di usia muda.

Sehun melirik Luhan yang kini melipat kedua tangannya. Dagunya terangkat sementara matanya memincing tajam. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu membuat ulah di kantornya. Mengganggu hampir semua pekerja yang ditemuinya dan membuat keributan yang membuat semua pekerjanya kelimpungan.

"Kembali ke ruangan ku." Titah Sehun.

Luhan hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu gadis itu kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Luhan. Kembali." Tekan Sehun sambil berusaha menahan amarahnya.

Luhan tak mendengarkan, gadis itu malah berlalu acuh.

"Luhan, jangan mulai lagi. Kita baru bicarakan ini, apa kau ingin mendapatkan hukuman, hm?"

Luhan masih sama, tak menganggap Sehun ada.

"Luhan, jangan buat aku marah. Sekarang kembali ke ruanganku."

"Tidak mau." Balas Luhan acuh.

"Luhan!"

Luhan melirik kecil. Dan ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tak mau Oh Sehun! Kau saja yang kembali, dan urusi semua pegawai centil mu. Aku akan pulang sendiri saja." Luhan berbalik kesal, dan mengambil tas ransel miliknya dengan asal.

"Seenaknya saja, tahu begini aku lebih baik bermain bersama mereka. Setidaknya aku bisa meregangkan ototku." Gerutu Luhan pelan, sambil melangkah kesal.

"Luhan, kembali." Luhan tak mendengarkan dan malah berlalu begitu saja, Sehun menggeram pelan dan tanpa aba-aba ia segera menarik kerah seragam Luhan dan menyeretnya.

"Yak! Lepaskan aku! Kau kasar sekali padaku!" Luhan meronta meminta dilepaskan. Gadis itu memekik keras, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan malu.

"Diam!" Bentak Sehun,ia segera masuk kedalam ruangannya. Menutup pintu kasar dan menguncinya.

Sehun memandang Luhan tajam, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. "Bisa tolong jelaskan padaku, nona. Mengapa kau begitu senang berbuat ulah?"

Luhan memalingkan pandangannya, dan mendengus pelan.

"Tatap aku saat aku bicara denganmu Luhan." Suara Sehun meninggi saat melihat reaksi gadis itu. Luhan ini benar-benar membuat kepalanya serasa ingin pecah.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tajam, menyipit dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca. "Aku tak suka! Aku bosan! Kau bahkan tak peduli padaku dan terus berkutat dengan pekerjaan dan pegawai centilmu! Sudah ku bilang kan, aku tak memulainya! Mereka dulu yang menatap sinis padaku!" Luhan lalu menunduk, tangannya mengepal erat. "Kau juga sama saja dengan mereka! Kau tak mengerti aku, hanya bisa marah-marah dan tak pernah peduli!"

"Sana kembali!" Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun dengan keras. "Aku pulang saja, di sini sama saja seperti di rumah. Aku akan pergi menemui teman-temanku!"

Sehun dengan cepat meraih tangan Luhan dan menahannya. "Luhan, dengar." Sehun mulai melunak, ia mencoba meraih bahu Luhan dan mengusapnya. "Hei, dengarkan aku." Sehun mengusap helai rambut Luhan, dan membenarkan poninya yang kini sudah memanjang.

"Kau marah padaku, eum?" Luhan tak menjawab, gadis itu masih tetap terdiam. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. "Aku tau kau kesepian, aku tau mereka membuatmu kesal. Tapi Luhan, kau harus menahan emosimu. Cobalah untuk lebih bisa memahami, jika mereka tak memahamimu cobalah untuk memahami mereka." Sehun menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan gemas. "Aku tahu, Luhannie ku itu adalah gadis yang baik. Sekarang duduklah, tunggu aku. Sebentar lagi aku pulang dan kau bebas mau pergi kemanapun, akan aku temani."

Sehun menarik tangan Luhan perlahan, membiarkan gadis keras kepala itu mengikutinya.

"Kemarilah." Sehun kini duduk di balik meja kerjanya, kemudian menepuk-nepuk pahanya. "Jika kau bosan sendirian di sana, kau bisa duduk di sini bersamaku."

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tak mau, aku bukan anak kecil." Bisiknya pelan.

"Tak apa, lagipula bagiku kau seperti bayi kecil nakal yang tak pernah bisa diam." Luhan cemberut dan Sehun terkekeh pelan, dengan gemas Sehun menarik tangan Luhan menuju pangkuannya.

"Diamlah Luhan, tak perlu malu-malu seperti itu." Sehun mengusap rambut pendek Luhan, ia memeluk gadis itu dan menumpukan dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan. Dalam hati Sehun kembali tertawa, astaga gadisnya ini sungguh menggemaskan meskipun bar-bar dan memiliki tubuh kerempeng. "Nah diamlah, aku akan mengerjakan tugasku. Kau jangan mengganggu, arrachi?" Sehun menepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan gemas. Dan Luhan hanya mengangguk malas.

Sehun mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, memeriksa setumpuk dokumen yang tak pernah absen mengisi meja kerjanya. Ia melirik sejenak kearah Luhan, gadis itu hanya terdiam menopang dagu pada meja. Ia duduk memperhatikan dan sesekali bertanya tentang _ini apa, mengapa harus seperti ini_ Sehun hanya mengangguk pela atau bergumam kecil menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Sehun.."

"Hm."

"Boleh aku pinjam ponsel mu?"

"Untuk apa?" Jawab Sehun malas.

"Ish cerewet sekali, ayolah berikan saja ponsel mu padaku. Ah! Atau kau diam-diam bermain di belakangku ya?" Tuduh Luhan.

"Terserah kau." Sehun berdecak pelan dan menjawab malas. "Ambil sendiri."

"Di mana?" Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata bulat yang berbinar penuh.

Sehun bergumam malas menunduk dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir itu gemas melumatnya basah kemudian menghisapnya. "Di kantung celana ku." Jawabnya ringan, tak peduli dengan Luhan yang kini tengah memerah menahan malu.

"Ish, selalu seperti itu." Gerutunya kesal.

"Jangan protes baby, ambil saja."

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya, dengan kesal tangannya segera menelusup masuk kedalam kantung celana Oh Sehun.

"Bisakah kau pelan-pelan!" Ujar Sehun sedikit berteriak sembari menahan rasa geli saat lengan kurus itu mulai menulusup masuk.

"Yak, _jangan protes baby, ambil saja._ " Luhan menirukan gaya bicara Sehun dengan sebal. "Ambil saja sendiri! Kau kan punya tangan, pelit sekali! Padahal aku hanya meminjam ponsel, bagaimana jika aku sekarat apa kau juga pilih-pilih dan masih mau mengerjaiku?!" Luhan mengomel kesal dengan suara yang melingking dan memantul di ruangan yang berukuran sembilan kali dua belas meter.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia mendesah pelan, gadisnya ini benar-benar tak bisa diajak romantis.

"Nah ini." Sehun berucap malas sambil menyodorkan ponsel kotak berlayar datar berwarna hitam dengan polet silver berlambang apel yang nampak tak utuh dengan bekas gigitan di sebelah kanannya. "Berhenti merajuk, kau ini sensitif sekali."

"Biarkan saja." Luhan tak peduli, ia lalu meraih ponsel Sehun dan mulai sibuk memainkannya.

Sehun melirik sedikit. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, gadis nakal."

"Bermain game." Sahutnya acuh. Setelah itu terdengar suara-suara berisik yang saling bersahutan dan memekakan telinga yang berasal dari ponsel yang Luhan mainkan.

"Pelankan suaranya. Aku sedang bekerja dan berkonsentrasi."

"Tak mau. Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi bermain jika ponsel payah mu ini tak mengeluarkan suara."

"Dasar." Sehun mendengus geli. Keras kepala dan tak mau mengalah.

"Luhan, kau tak ada pr hm?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng kecil dan kembali fokus pada ponsel Sehun.

"Tak ada?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tak tau." Jawab Luhan acuh, sama sekali tak peduli.

Sehun menghela nafas lagi. Dasar siswi bar-bar. "Kau ini, sungguh..." Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Ish.. diamlah Sehunnie! Yak! Aku kalah lagi kan!"

"Kau memang selalu kalah." Ejek Sehun. "Terimalah dengan lapang dada."

Luhan melirik Sehun tajam. Dengan gerakan cepat ia meninju bahu Sehun.

"Mengapa galak sekali?" Protes Sehun sambil meringis pelan.

"Mengapa kau menyebalkan!" Balas Luhan kesal. "Jangan mengganggu ku Oh Sehun, atau aku cekik kau!"

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku takan mengganggu. Wanitaku ini kenapa galak sekali padaku?"

Luhan memincingkan matanya, "berhenti membual Oh Sehun, itu menggelikan."

Dasar, Sehun mendengus. Bilang saja kau malu keras kepala. "Ne, baiklah. Jangan marah-marah terus padaku." Sehun kembali menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan gemas.

"Hm." Sahut Luhan acuh, ia kembali fokus pada game yang dimainkannya. Kali ini dia menyetel volumenya hingga batas maksimum. Membuat Sehun kembali menghela nafas lelah.

Tak lama setelah itu ruangan menjadi hening, Sehun mengernyit heran. Ia melirik pada Luhan. "Kenapa? Kau menyerah?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

"Hm." Balas Luhan malas. Ia tak menanggapi Sehun yang terus merecokinya.

Luhan membuka aplikasi kamera lalu berpose centil dengan _piece sign_ nya dan senyum sok manis miliknya. Luhan kembali berpose kali ini ia mengarahkan kamera pada Oh Sehun yang fokus berkutat dengan dokumennya. Luhan memotret dirinya dengan Oh Sehun yang memasang wajah datar dan muka dingin sebagai latarnya, ia membentuk _ugly face_ untuk mengejek tampang datar Sehun.

"Sehunnie lihat aku!" Serunya senang, "ayolah, kapan lagi kita bisa berfoto seperti ini. Kau kan sok sibuk sekali."

Sehun menatap malas pada Luhan. "Senyum Sehun, senyum!" Luhan menaik turunkan bibir Sehun dengan jarinya. "Ish, kau kaku sekali!" Serunya kesal. Dengan kasar Luhan menekan bibir Sehun membentuk lengkungan yang ia sebut senyum. Timer bergerak otomatis, Luhan masih tetap menekan bibir Sehun tapi ia mulai berpose dengan gaya _cheer up_ miliknya.

"Ish, kau jelek sekali." Protes Luhan, setelah ia melihat kembali hasil bidikan kameranya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun malas.

"Senyumlah Oh Sehun. Datar sekali, dasar muka tembok."

"Baiklah." Ucap Sehun kalem. "Luhan lihat aku." Luhan mendongak melihat Oh Sehun, dan tanpa diduga Sehun mengangkat tangan Luhan lalu dagu Luhan di cengkram kuat-kuat dan bibirnya saling beradu. Sehun melirik sejenak pada arah kamera, ia lalu menyeringai samar tepat setelah itu kamera berbunyi _klik_ dan memerangkap bayang mereka.

"Nah, sudah. Aku sudah tersenyum." Sehun berucap senang mentertawakan Luhan yang hanya bisa mengerjap pelan dengan pipi memerah sampai telinga dan bibir yang dibasahi saliva sampai dagu.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Luhan memukul dada itu pelan, wajahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik bidang dada Oh Sehun.

"Ahaha.. aku memang tampan baby." Sehun tertawa ringan lalu tersenyum menggoda ke arah Luhan.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. "Jangan terus-terusan menggoda ku!" Seru Luhan kesal.

Sehun kembali tertawa, ia lalu mencolek-colek pipi Luhan gemas. "Gadisku manis sekali, eoh. Aku suka. Meskipun galak menyebalkan dan tak pernah berhenti berbuat ulah." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan. "Aku menyukainya. Ah~~ aku benar-benar ingin menggigit pipi tembamnya." Ucap Sehun sambil terkekeh pelan dan berusaha menggigit pipi Luhan.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun payah! Jangan terus menggangguku, kau menyebalkan!" Luhan menjerit kesal dengan muka memerah padam, dan Oh Sehun. Pria itu kembali tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan gadisnya.

Ah, Sehun benar-benar menyukai gadis bar-barnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aloha!

Ini ff baru nih, *nyengir kuda, garuk telinga sambil mikirin nasib PoS n Blitz*

kali ini beda, saya buatnya manis-manis salty. Konfliknya juga gk ribet-ribet amat, gak berbelit kaya benang kusut. Di sini saya hanya berfokus sama tingkah Luhan yang pecicilan dan bagaimana Sehun ngehadapin tuh rusa beijing yang centilnya nauzubillah. Mungkin ini genre nya fluffy tapi gak menutup kemungkinan bakalan ada hurt nya atau angsat bahkan bisa aja berujung tragedy hohoho... #Ketawajahat *becanda deng,* tpi intinya ini g murni fluffy pasti ada konflik-konflik pemanis. Dan alur yang saya gunakan bakalan lambat. Karena saya fokus sama moment-moment hunhan, jadi agak maklum ya.

Yang blitz nanti dulu yah... saya lagi bangkitin jiwa psikopat saya yang entah hilang kemana setelah saya nulis ini. Intinya lagi d proses tunggu saja. XD XD

Gimana tanggapannya?

Jadi, lanjut ga nih?

Kalo saya lanjut aja, wong udah terlanjur nulis. Kekekeke.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

 **As Sweet As Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Fluffy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS!**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sometimes, it's not the people who change. It's the mask that falls off.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ps. Hati-hati typo(s)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Sehun melihat Luhan yang kini sudah memejamkan matanya. Ia mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan mengecup pipi itu penuh kasih. "Gadis nakal." Bisiknya pelan. Sehun bangkit, ia membaringkan Luhan di sofa.

Mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti Luhan sampai batas dada.

Mengelus rambut itu penuh sayang. Sehun melihat Luhan dengan tatapan sedihnya. Ia tahu Luhan masih menyimpan luka itu Sehun tahu Luhan belum sembuh benar Sehun tahu Luhan masih menyimpan kecewanya. Delapan tahun telah terlewati sejak kejadian itu. Tapi tetap delapan tahun tak mengubah apa-apa. Sehun tahu Luhan masih menyimpan semua perlengkapan baletnya, meski Luhan bilang semua tentang balet sudah Luhan buang jauh-jauh. Tapi Sehun tahu, Luhan menyimpannya dan terkadang hanya terdiam ditengah malam sambil memandang semuanya dengan hampa.

Delapan tahun memang sudah berlalu, tapi itu tak mengubah apapun. Meskipun Luhan menyangkalnya dengan perilaku bar-bar dan urakannya tapi Sehun tahu Luhan masih sering menangis di malam hari meratapi nasibnya.

Setelah kejadian itu Luhan dan paman Kim dilarikan kerumah sakit. Keadaannya parah bahkan hampir tewas, Luhan kritis dan mengalami koma hingga berminggu-minggu. Sementara paman Kim saat itu langsung tewas di tempat.

Luhan mengalami masalah pada tulang kakinya. Hampir tiga tahun Luhan tak bisa berjalan. Dan selama itu pula Luhan mengalami depresi berat, beberapa kali gadis itu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Menyayat nadi, meminum racun, menenggelamkan diri. Setiap harinya Luhan hanya memandang hampa jendela, tak mau makan tak mau tidur hanya duduk bersandar dan menatap kosong.

Yunho dan Jaejoong mereka membatalkan perceraian mereka. Mereka selalu bersama-sama menemani Luhan. Mereka memang tak jadi bercerai tapi bukan berarti semuanya selesai. Mereka menciptakan perang dingin dan akan pura-pura akur di depan Luhan. Tapi itu merupakan kesalahan, mereka berinteraksi begitu terlihat kaku dan memaksa dan itu membuat Luhan semakin terpuruk. Jaejoong dan Yunho selalu menemani luhan, mengajak gadis itu berjalan-jalan mengitari kota ataupun menemani Luhan melihat pertunjukan-pertunjukan seni yang ada disana. Tapi ada satu hal yang Jaejoong dan Yunho lupa, Luhan terpuruk karena keadaan kakinya, Luhan terpuruk karena ia tahu mimpinya sia-sia dan saat gadis itu melihat penampilan balet Luhan merasa semakin terpuruk. Gadis itu kembali frustasi ia merasa gagal.

Akhirnya di tahun kedua Luhan pindah ke Jepang dan melakukan terapi di sana. Sehun tak bisa ikut menemani, selain karena orang tuanya masih berada di Moskow ia juga harus menyelesaikan study-nya. Sehun hanya akan mengunjungi Luhan setiap ada libur semester. Ada yang mengganjal saat Sehun melihat Luhan. Memang saat enam bulan pertama dan enam bulan ke dua Sehun mengunjunginya tak ada yang berbeda tapi saat enam bulan ke tiga, Luhan tampak berbeda. Tak ada lagi tatapan hampa kosong ataupun sedih. Gadis itu selalu tertawa riang dan bertingkah konyol. Sehun jelas bingung, perubahan ini terlalu cepat juga ia merasa bahwa semua sikap Luhan terasa. Palsu.

Dan benar dugaannya, ternyata ibu Jaejoong atau nenek Luhan membenci Luhan. Dia selalu menghina Luhan dan membuat gadis itu semakin jatuh. Mengungkit-ngungkit kejadian itu dan menyalah-nyalahkan Luhan, menyalahkan paman Kim jadi tewas karena dia, menyalahkan karena Luhan menyusahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong dan membuat hubungan mereka merenggang. Dan Luhan ia bersikap ceria seolah tak terjadi apa-apa untuk melindungi dirinya agar tidak semakin menyedihkan di mata neneknya.

Tahun ketiga Luhan sudah bisa berjalan, tapi dia belum lancar. Dan ditahun itu pula orang tua Luhan tahu perihal Luhan dan neneknya. Jaejoong dan Yunho akhirnya membawa Luhan pindah ke Korea tempat Yunho di lahirkan. Di sana Luhan mulai menata hidup baru. Melupakan apa yang telah terjadi menimpanya, mulai menjalankan hidup dengan baik dan melupakan semua hal tentang balet. Luhan melupakan semuanya, masa lalunya ia tutup rapat-rapat. Tak boleh ada yang mengungkitnya tak boleh ada yang membicarakannya. Karena Luhan tak menyukainya, Luhan membencinya. Dan Luhan bersikap seolah-olah kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi.

Sehun kembali menatap Luhan. Ia tersenyum samar. "Bagaimana pun kau, seperti apapun kau. Kau tetap menjadi gadis nakal kebanggaan Oppa. Dan Oppa menyayangimu."

Sehun bangkit berdiri. Ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa berkas yang berkaitan dengan kontrak pembangunan hotel di pulau Jeju. Dan sebentar lagi ia harus memulai rapat dengan beberapa petinggi pemegang saham.

Sehun menghela nafas pelan. Ia harus segera kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki ruangan, keadaan hening. Di sana hanya terlihat Luhan yang tampak pulas dan menggelung nyaman.

"Luhan bangun. Kita pulang." Sehun mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Luhan pelan. "Luhan. Hei.. bangun."

Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia bangkit duduk dan menatap Sehun dengan mata memerah sayunya.

"Kau sepertinya mengantuk sekali, eoh?" Sehun terkekeh pelan dan mengusap-ngusap kepala Luhan gemas.

Luhan merenggut malas. Ia lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan tertidur kembali. Sehun berdecak sebal. Astaga, gadisnya ini. Sungguh. Dengan pelan Sehun lalu meraih bahu Luhan. "Bangun sayang. Kita pulang." Bisiknya dan berusaha menegakkan tubuh Luhan. Sehun kembali tertawa pelan melihat wajah lucu Luhan yang berusaha tetap terjaga.

"Aigoo. Luhan menggemaskan sekali saat sedang mengantuk." Ucap Sehun gemas. "Bangunlah sebentar. Kau boleh tidur sepuasmu jika sudah aku gendong." Sehun kemudian berbalik memunggungi Luhan. "Kka, naiklah."

Luhan dengan linglung dan setengah sadar menghampiri Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun kuat. Sehun tersenyum tipis, ia lalu bangkit dan membenarkan posisi Luhan. Melirik kecil dari bahunya, Sehun kembali tertawa melihat Luhan yang saat ini kembali terlelap memeluk lehernya kuat-kuat dengan deru nafas kecil yang menyapu tengkuk Sehun dan bibir kecilnya yang membuka sedikit.

"Dasar, berandal manja." Dengusnya geli.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil. Ia lalu membuka pintu satunya kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan memangkunya. Luhan jika sudah teler seperti ini tak bisa diganggu. Gadis itu akan terus tertidur. Ya seperti saat ini, gadis itu malah tidur dengan lelap. Selain susah dibangunkan Sehun juga tak tega bila harus mengganggu Luhan. Gadis itu nampak lelap dan damai, sepertinya ia kelelahan. Ya kelelahan berbuat ulah mungkin.

Tangan Sehun berada diantara tengkuk dan lutut Luhan, ia lalu mengangkatnya dan berjalan kedalam rumah. Saat Sehun masuk para pelayan rumah langsung menghampirinya, dan menanyakan apa yang ia dan Luhan butuhkan. Sehun hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya mengantar Luhan. Tak ada yang aku perlukan. Kecuali ya, bibi Shim apa kau mau membantu ku?"

"Tentu." Jawab wanita empat puluh tahun itu. Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil langkah. Memperhatikan sekitarnya, sepertinya paman Yunho dan bibi Jaejoong tidak ada di rumah pikirnya. Menggedikan bahu pelan, lalu menaiki tangga dan berbelok ke arah kanan. Memasuki kamar Luhan dan membaringkannya.

"Tolong ganti seragamnya dengan piama seperti biasa. Bersihkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Jika selesai panggil aku. Biar aku yang mengganti bebat kakinya."

"Baik tuan. Aku mengerti."

"Dan satu lagi. Tolong siapkan keperluan sekolah Luhan besok."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menggeliat pelan. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, sedikit mengernyit saat cahaya matahari menerobos melewati jendela. Luhan mengerang pelan dan kembali memejamkan mata. Ia kembali menyamankan tubuhnya dan menggelung hangat dalam selimut. Satu detik. Ia tetap terdiam dan menggesek-gesekkan pipinya. Detik kedua. Masih terpejam dan mengernyit pelan. Detik ketiga. Membuka mata dengan tiba-tiba. Detik keempat. Dia bangun dan mendudukan dirinya. Rambutnya acak-acakkan dan mencuat ke berbagai arah. Luhan melotot melihat keadaan di sekitar. Matahari sudah bersinar begitu terik menerobos jendela kamarnya. Luhan kembali melotot horor melihat jam weker yang kini tergeletak menyedihkan di pojok kamarnya, sepertinya dia tadi tanpa sadar melemparnya begitu keras hingga membentur tembok dan pecah.

"BIBI! MENGAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU!"

Dan detik berikutnya Luhan pun menjerit-jerit heboh.

.

.

.

"Anda harus sarapan dulu nona."

"Tapi ini sudah siang. Aku bisa terlambat dan dihukum." Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa. Dasi miliknya ia kalungkan di leher, blazernya ia sampirkan di bahu kiri sementara dirinya tengah sibuk memasang sepatu sambil berjalan.

"Tidak terlambat, bila nona pergi diantar saya."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau menaiki bus. Aku tidak mau diantar!"

"Nona saya mohon. Apa nona mau terlambat?"

Luhan berdecak keras. "Kemarikan sandwich ku!" Seru Luhan cepat.

"Tidak nona, selesaikan dulu memasang sepatu anda. Baru saya berikan."

"Yak! Aku tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat. Cepatlah, paman hanya mengulur waktu ku saja." Setengah terpincang karena sepatu miliknya belum terpasang dengan benar Luhan segera mengambil tumpukan sandwich dan mengigitnya. "Haman cehewewet." Gerutunya kesal dengan mulut penuh. Sambil melangkah Luhan mengangkat satu kakinya, dan menalikan tali sepatunya. Lehernya ia miringkan sedikit untuk menahan blazer agar tidak jatuh sementara sandwich masih menggantung di mulutnya.

Laki-laki paruh baya itu hanya menghela nafas pelan dan menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan nona mudanya. Jika tuan besar tahu apa yang nona Luhan lakukan saat ini, mungkin lelaki itu akan menyeretnya untuk duduk di meja makan menyuruh nona Luhan untuk makan sementara tuan Yunho memasangkan dasi memakaikan sepatu dan membenarkan blazer dan rambut nonanya. Kembali menghela nafas. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Tuan besar akhir-akhir ini begitu sibuk begitu pula dengan nyonya besarnya, mereka sama-sama sibuk sehingga melupakan nona mudanya.

Melirik sejenak, dan ia melebarkan mata lalu tersenyum melihat Sehun datang dari ruangan utama.

Sehun yang baru memasuki ruangan dan melihat keadaan Luhan hanya menghela nafas. Ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Kau ini selalu seperti ini setiap pagi." Decak Sehun, sambil menarik sandwich Luhan.

"Makan dengan benar." Titahnya sambil membawa blazer Luhan dan memberikan sandwichnya. "Duduk." Titahnya lagi. Luhan menurut ia duduk dan melanjutkan makan. Sementara Sehun berjongkok menunduk dan membenarkan sepatunya. Sehun lalu bangkit, ia memasangkan dasi Luhan dengan rapih dan hati-hati. Terakhir dia melepaskan tas Luhan menaruhnya di atas meja lalu mengambil blazer dan memakaikannya pada Luhan. Setelah selesai, Sehun kembali memasangkan tasnya.

"Kau ini berantakan sekali astaga..." meraih tisu dan mengelap bibir Luhan dan dagunya. "Nah makan lagi." Luhan berseru protes. Katanya ia sudah kenyang dan ia sudah terlambat. Sehun hanya berdecak pelan.

"Satu potong roti isi takan memenuhi asupan tenaga berandalmu. Setidaknya kau harus makan tiga atau empat potong roti isi."

"Yak, kau saja! Aku sudah terlambat, Oh Sehun payah!"

"Makan atau tidak berangkat sama sekali." Sehun menatap Luhan tajam. "Aku akan mengantar mu."

"Yak cepatlah! Aku sudah terlambat! Kau hanya mengulur-ngulur waktu!" Pekik Luhan keras.

"Tidak sebelum kau makan dengan benar."

"Tidak mau! Aku kenyang dan aku sudah terlambat!" Sehun hanya mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Tolong ambilkan kotak bekal, masukan saja roti ini ke sana. Aku akan membawanya." Sehun meminta tolong kepada pelayan rumah. Ia lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Tunggu sebentar. Kau ini tidak sabar sekali."

"Tapi aku sudah terlambat, Oh Sehun!" Luhan menjerit keras dengan suara melengkikng miliknya. Sehun hanya menghela napas pelan dan kembali menatap Luhan. "Tunggu sebentar rusa nakal." Gemas Sehun. Ia lalu menerima kotak bekal yang pelayan berikan padanya.

"Ayo cepat! Kita sudah terlambat!" Luhan berucap tak sabar dan menarik tangan Sehun.

"Arraseo! Arraseo! Kita pergi."

.

.

.

.

"Stop! Berhenti di sini."

Sehun menaikan alisnya saat Luhan berteriak padanya. "Kenapa? Sekolah mu masih beberapa ratus meter lagi dari sini."

"Ish, aku tak mau lah! Beruntung aku mau ikut pergi sekolah dengan mu. Jadi Oh Sehun jangan protes dan hentikan mobilnya sekarang."

"Tidak. Kita berhenti tepat di depan gerbang sekolah mu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau benar-benar masuk. Tidak pergi keluyuran membolos sekolah."

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku saat itu tidak membolos Oh Sehun!" Pekik Luhan keras. "Hanya salahkan saja penjaga gerbang yang tak mau membukakan gerbangnya barang seinchi pun untuk ku masuk. Dan yak! Apa kau menuduhku?" Luhan memincingkan matanya tak suka pada Sehun. Sehun hanya mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menuduh mu rusa nakal." Ucap Sehun gemas. "Aku tau saat itu kau malas berurusan dengan penjaga gerbang iya kan? Jadi kau memilih keluyuran pergi ke _Game Center_ daripada masuk kedalam dan mendapat hukuman."

Luhan berdecak kesal. Sehun menyebalkan, umpatnya dalam hati. Ia lalu memperhatikan sekitar jalan yang dilewatinya. "Di sini saja. Berhenti di sini saja. Kau bisa melihatku masuk dari sini bukan?"

"Ayolah Sehunnie, berhenti di sini~~" rajuk Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun, menatap Sehun sambil memasang muka memelas.

Sehun tetap diam, ia tak bereaksi apapun dan hanya melirik Luhan sebentar.

"Yak berhenti di sini, atau aku injak kaki mu sekarang juga!" Sehun menghela napas. Gadisnya ini sungguh tempramen.

"Baik, baik!" Jawab Sehun cepat. "Berhenti mengancam. Kka turunlah dan bawa bekalnya." Ucap Sehun sebal sembari memberikan Luhan kotak bekalnya tadi. "Ingat belajar dengan benar, dan jangan banyak bermain-main." Luhan mengangguk malas. Ia sudah bersiap akan turun sebelum Sehun kembali memanggilnya.

"Dan satu lagi."

"Apa?" Tanya Luhan malas.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada kepala Luhan dan membenarkan letak rambut gadis itu. Menyisirnya lembut dengan jari-jarinya dan menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Luhan gemas. "Tidak ada. Hanya saja jika semester ini kau dapat nilai bagus dan masuk sepuluh besar, aku akan menjanjikan hadiah untukmu. Dan jangan lupa untuk terus mengingatku." Sehun lalu mengecup kening Luhan dalam. "Oppa menyayangi mu." Bisiknya hangat diantara bahu dan tengkuk Luhan.

"Nah sekarang pergilah. Ingat belajar yang rajin." Luhan masih tergagap pelan. Lalu dengan pipi memerah ia segera membuka pintu dan turun ke jalan.

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat kelakuan Luhan. Ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Luhan dan kembali menutup jendela dan segera memutar mobilnya.

Luhan melirik gerbang sekolahnya, ia sedikit memincingkan matanya saat melihat sekumpulan siswa yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Berjalan tergesa kemudian menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian, kenapa kalian malah berada di sini?" Tanya Luhan tak suka. Ia menatap tujuh orang siswa di depannya. Well mereka adalah antek-antek Luhan. Tak ada yang aneh saat melihat mereka, mereka bahkan bisa dikatakan lucu.

Kelompok itu berisi tujuh orang; delapan dengan Luhan. Empat orang diantaranya satu angkatan dengan Luhan bahkan satu kelas dan dua orang adalah anak tingkat kedua sementara satu orang lainnya adalah siswa manis tingkat pertama.

"Bos Lu! Kami semua sengaja menunggu mu Bos. Kami takut kau terlambat atau kau kenapa-napa di jalan." Jawab Lao Gao yang segera diikuti anggukkan dari teman-temanya.

"Tapi kalian ikut terlambat juga kan?" Luhan memincingkan matanya tak suka.

"Tak apa-apa Bos. Kami tidak apa-apa terlambat. Kami sudah biasa." Kali ini seorang pria mungil berambut cokelat mengangkat suara.

"Ah sudah lupakan. Sekarang cepat masuk kita sudah terlambat." Teriak Luhan. Dan dengan segera diikuti pengikutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan diikuti empat orang di belakangnya berlari-lari menimbulkan kegaduhan. Setelah masuk ke dalam sekolah tadi, mereka segera berpisah. Luhan dan teman-temanya dengan cepat pergi ke ruang ganti sekolah sementara tiga lainnya pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Hari ini, jam pertama adalah pelajaran olahraga yang di pegang oleh Kim Seonsaengnim. Mereka harus cepat jika tak mau berakhir menyedihkan berdiri di depan tiang bendera atau berakhir mengenaskan membersihkan gudang sekolah.

Setelah selesai mereka cepat-cepat berlari menuju gedung olahraga. Mereka berlari menimbulkan suara-suara heboh yang terdengar menggema diantar lorong-lorong sepi, menimbulkan decakkan kesal para pengajar yang tak sengaja mereka lewati. Well, mereka tak peduli. Intinya harus cepat-cepat sampai.

Pintu gym secara kasar dibuka tiba-tiba dan disusul beberapa siswa yang menyeruak masuk kesetanan dan menimbulkan kekacauan.

Kim Jongin berdecak keras saat melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu jam pelajaran miliknya. Ia kembali berdecak sebal melihat siapa yang kini berlari menghampiri dirinya.

"Well Mis Lu. Bisakah kau jelaskan kenapa kau terlambat." Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada sedang matanya menatap tajam penuh intimidasi.

"Seonsaengnim, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku terlambat karena aku terjebak macet, jalanan padat merayap hari ini juga rumah ku jauh seka-"

"Kau sadar berapa lama kau terlambat." Tanya Jongin memotong ucapan Luhan dengan begitu tenang. Ia menatap gadis itu tajam dan penuh aura hitam.

"Tiga puluh menit." Cicitnya pelan.

"Hm? Tolong ulangi."

"Tiga puluh menit." Ulang Luhan sambil menatap tak suka pada Jongin.

"Benarkah? Kau tau Mis Lu, kejujuran adalah suatu hal sederhana. Tapi bermakana begitu dalam. Berucaplah jujur tanpa mengada-ngada Nona Lu. Jadi, berapa lama kau terlambat."

"Tiga puluh menit hampir empat puluh! Seonsaengnim kan punya jam, kenapa masih bertanya padaku." Ucap Luhan kesal sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Well, sebenarnya kau terlambat empat puluh sembilan menit. Hampir lima puluh."

Luhan menggeram pelan. Kenapa masih bertanya Seonsaengnim bodoh! Maki Luhan dalam hati. Luhan sebenarnya tak suka pada Kim Jongin, laki-laki sok tampan dan suka menebar pesona pada muridnya. Selain itu Luhan tak suka karena Kim Jongin selalu menatapnya tajam seperti musuh bebuyutan, berbeda sekali jika bersama duo kesayanganya Byun Baekhyun dan Do Kyungsoo. Pasti Si Kim itu bersikap sok baik dan sok cari perhatian. Dasar hitam! Sok sekali, aku adukan pada Sehunnie baru tahu rasa. Dongkolnya dalam hati.

"Dan Mis Lu, apa kau sadar kau dan pengikutmu itu sudah terlambat berapa kali, hm?"

"Mengapa diam saja. Apa kau baru sadar akan kesalahan mu?"

"Yak berhenti, aku tahu! Seonsaengnim sendiri juga tahu kan, kenapa harus aku jawab!" Teriak Luhan kesal. Ia sungguh ingin menyumpal mulut Jongin dengan sepatunya. Dasar menyebalkan!

"Jawaban yang bagus, Mis Lu." Jongin tersenyum manis, lalu berganti dengan rahang mengeras dan alis tertaut tajam. "Kalian aku hukum berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak duapuluh putaran, dan kau." Tunjuk Jongin pada Luhan. "Lima puluh putaran."

"Yak mana bisa seperti itu!" Protes Luhan.

"Tujuh puluh putaran." Balas Jongin dingin.

"Yak kau licik seka-"

"Seratus putaran." Potong Jongin.

Luhan menggeram marah,sebelum akhirnya ia menghentakan kakinya kesal dan mulai berlari mengelilingi lapangan.

Jongin sialan! Menyebalkan! Pedo yang suka tebar pesona. Cih memangnya ia tak tahu apa, Kim Jongin selalu menempel pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Dasar Seonsaengnim tak tahu malu!

Luhan berlari. Yang benar saja, apakah dirinya harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan basket yang sedang dipenuhi siswa dan menjadikannya dan teman gengnya sebagai tontonan? Cih, ia botaki baru tahu rasa dia. Bahkan ia harus berlari berputar-putar seratus keliling. Dasar gila!

Sepuluh keliling pertama Luhan mulai lelah. Nafasnya sudah memburu. Ia melayangkan pandangannya pada Changmin, LaoGao, Minseok dan Chanyeol mereka semua hampir selesai dua puluh putaran. Kembali mengehela nafas. Ayo, kau tidak lemah Luhan. Kau pasti bisa.

Luhan kembali berlari lagi. Semua teman-teman badungnya sudah menyelesaikan hukumannya tinggal dirinya. Luhan baru berlari dua puluh lima keliling dan dia sudah kepayahan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, tapi Luhan masih bisa untuk terus berlari.

Di keliling yang ke tiga puluh Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti. Kakinya mulai terasa sakit dan berdenyut nyeri. Ia berjalan ketepi lapangan dan menghampiri Jongin.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Jongin. "Ini baru tiga puluh dua putaran. Masih tersisa enam puluh delapan lagi. Kembali kelapangan." Sentak Jongin.

"Ish Seonsaengnim! Bisakah kau lebih manusiawi. Kaki ku sakit! Dan aku ingin beristirahat."

"Tidak! Sebelum kau menyelesaikan hukumanmu."

"Aku tidak mau! Seonsaengnim saja yang pergi berputar-putar mengelilingi lapangan, aku lelah!"

"Oh seperti itu." Gumam Jongin. "Baiklah kau boleh duduk dengan tenang di sini. Dan pengikutmu, biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya dua kali lipat."

"Yak mana bisa seperti itu?!"

Jongin tersenyum mengejek pada Luhan. "Tentu bisa."

"Yak Seonsaengnim kau gila!"

"Tiga kali lipat. Mereka akan menggentikan sisa hukuman mu tiga kali lipat."

"Kau mana bisa-"

"Empat kali lipat. Mereka akan menggantikanmu empat kali-"

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku kembali berlari dasar Seonsaengnim payah! Aku kembali berlari, puas?"

Jongin tak menjawab, hanya melempar seringai penuh kepada Luhan. Luhan berteriak keras. Dan kembali berlari.

Luhan mengumpat kesal. Tak ia pedulikan orang-orang kini mengejek kearahnya. Lain kali jika ia bertemu Jongin bukan di tempat sekolah dia akan menjambaknya, mencakar wajahnya dan menendang kakinya. Awas saja. Ucapnya dalam hati.

Luhan berlari, kali ini ia baru berlari delapan keliling. Tapi kakinya benar-benar sakit. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Tapi Luhan tetap berlari tak lama setelah itu Luhan merasakan lemas dan kakinya tak bisa di gerakan. Ia lalu terjatuh dengan debumam keras. Tubuhnya tertelungkup menyedihkan di hadapan para siswa yang berdiri sambil menertawakannya.

"BOS LU!" Teriak teman-teman Luhan. Mereka berlari menghampiri Luhan. Chanyeol dengan sigap membalikan tubuh Luhan. Dan bisa mereka lihat Luhan bernafas tersendat-sendat dengan wajah begitu pucat. Chanyeol mendudukkan Luhan dan menyandarkan Luhan pada bahunya. Ia melihat wajah Luhan yang kalut dan ketakutan.

"Kaki ku.." bisik Luhan pelan.

"Ada apa Bos?" Tanya LaoGao.

"Kaki ku, tak bisa di gerakkan." Ucapnya parau. "Aku tak bisa menggerakkannya. Kaki ku... Kaki ku mati rasa."

Changmin dengan cepat membantu meluruskan kaki Luhan. Bosnya itu merintih pelan. Baru saja Changmin akan membuka sepatu Luhan, Kim Seonsaengnim menyeruak menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Bos Lu, ia tak bisa menggerakkan kakinya." Jawab Minseok cepat. "Ini semua gara-gara Seonsaengnim yang menyiksanya." Tuduh Minseok pada Jongin.

"Berikan dia padaku. Aku akan membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dan kalian kembali lanjutkan permainan kalian."

"Yak, mana bisa seperti itu!" Pekik Changmin tak suka.

"Turuti saja. Bos kalian biar aku yang urus."

Jongin tak memperdulikan protesan dari empat siswa di belakangnya. Ia dengan segera menggendong Luhan dan membawa siswi berandal itu pada ruangan kesehatan.

Pintu terbuka dengan keras. Di sana terdapat Park Seonsaengnim yang sedang berjaga.

"Ah Kim Seonsaengnim, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Jongin tak langsung menjawab ia membaringkan Luhan terlebih dahulu. "Ia ku suruh berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Dan kakinya tak bisa digerakkan."

"Oh seperti itu. Aku buka sepatu mu ya?" Tanya guru perempuan itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Guru Park membuka sepatu Luhan dan kaos kakinya. Dia mengernyit heran melihat engkel dan lutut kiri Luhan yang di kini di bebat.

"Apa kau sedang cedera?" Tanyanya. Luhan menggeleng, itu sudah lama. "Ssaem buka ya?" Luhan ingin berteriak tak mau. Tapi percuma itu, jadi ia hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Park Yura terkesiap. Saat melihat kaki Luhan. Kakinya sedikit bengkok dengan bekas jahitan yang memenuhinya. Jongin yang diam memperhatikan ikut terkejut. Jelas itu bukan luka atau cedera yang biasa. Ia jadi merasa bersalah saat membentak Luhan dan mengancam gadis itu untuk kembali berlari kelapang.

Yura kembali memeriksa lutut Luhan dan membuka bebatnya. Ia hanya terdiam melihat lutut itu agak bergeser sedikit dari posisinya. Reaksinya tak seperti yang pertama. Yura tadinya ingin bertanya lebih lanjut mengenai keadaan kaki Luhan. Tapi ia urungkan saat melihat Luhan enggan untuk membicarakannya.

"Ssaem akan mengompresnya dengan air hangat. Tak apa, tak usah takut itu hanya reaksi wajar. Kaki mu hanya mengalami kejang Otot. Istirahatlah Ssaem buatkan surat izin ya?" Luhan mengangguk patuh. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Park Yura mengompres kakinya.

Yura melirik kecil pada Luhan yang kini sudah tertidur. Ia lalu menatap kepada Jongin. "Pegang ini sebentar, aku akan mencari rekam medisnya."

Jongin mengangguk pelan ia lalu memegang kompres itu, melihat kaki Luhan lebih jelas. Menyedihkan batinnya. Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Menganti kainnya dan kembali mengompres kakinya.

Jongin selalu merasa konyol jika menghadapi siswi bar-barnya ini. Bahkan Kyungsoo pernah protes padanya kenapa dia terlihat begitu lepas pada Luhan. Entahlah sikap menyebalkan Luhan terkadang membuat dia kesal sendiri dan ingin tertawa di saat bersamaan. Ya, memang ia dan Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan, tapi saat melihat Luhan apalagi melihat gadis itu berlari-lari bersama geng kacaunya selalu membuat Jongin ingin tertawa. Ia memang merasa tertarik pada Luhan, tapi bukan sebagai pria pada wanita. Tapi sebagai kakak pada adiknya. Menghadapi Luhan selalu mengingatkannya pada adik nakal kesayangannya.

Yura kembali. Ia membawa lembaran medis itu pada Jongin. "Seharusnya, sebagai guru kebugaran jasmani kau harus tahu kondisi masing-masing muridmu. Nah ini lihatlah."

Jongin memperhatikan dan membaca semuanya. Ia lalu mendongak menatap Yura. "Jadi, Luhan memiliki kelainan pada paru-parunya dan tulang kakinya?"

"Ya. Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku juga pernah mendapatkan data personal soal Luhan. Dari data itu menyebutkan bahwa Luhan pernah mengalami kecelakaan saat kecil." Yura melirik sedikit pada Jongin. "Ya siapa menyangka berandal nakal sekolah kita seperti ini. Dia memang nakal, tapi aku tahu dia baik hati. Dia bahkan rela berkelahi dan mendapatkan bogeman di wajahnya hanya karena anak-anak klub boxer mengejek teman-temannya."

Yura mengusap rambut Luhan pelan. "Dia juga pernah menolongku saat anak-anak tingkat akhir tahun kemarin mengerjaiku dan hampir mengunciku di gudang. Luhan menolong ku dia bahkan rela selama seminggu penuh terus diincar kakak kelasnya, bahkan tak jarang pula ia dipukuli." Yura melihat Jongin yang hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Luhan yang tertidur. "Dia baik. Juga cantik." Lanjut Yura. Kemudian Yura terkekeh pelan. "Pantas saja anak buahnya begitu menurut dan memuja padanya. Dia mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri. Meskipun bar-bar dan berandal."

Jongin hanya menggumam pelan.

"Well, dia sudah ku tangani. Kau boleh kembali ke kelas mu. Aku juga akan kembali berjaga dan bersiap-siap jika ada siswa lain."

Yura lalu melangkah menghampiri Luhan dan menyelimutinya sampai dada. Melangkah keluar diikuti Jongin di belakangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ruang kesehatan kali ini terdengar ricuh dengan beberapa suara heboh dan gelak tawa dari beberapa siswa yang mengerumuni satu bangsal.

"Bos kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan? Aku sungguh kaget saat mendengar dari Changmin Hyung bahwa kau berada di ruang kesehatan."

Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Berisik. Aku baik-baik saja." Tukas Luhan ketus, pasalnya ia sudah mendapatkan pertanyaan yang sama untuk ke sepuluh kalinya.

"Bos Lu, nanti aku antar Bos pulang ya. Aku khawatir Bos Lu kesakitan lagi di jalan. Aku juga khawatir jika ada yang menyerang Bos Lu tiba-tiba." Ten menawarkan dirinya sambil duduk di kursi dan menatap Luhan penuh memuja.

"Hentikan tatapan menggelikan mu itu Ten." Ucap Changmin tak suka. "Karena jelas-jelas Bos Lu akan pulang bersama ku."

"Kata siapa, Bos Lu akan pulang dengan ku. Bos Lu sudah berjanji padaku. Iya kan Bos?" LaoGao mendorong bahu Changmin. Dan menatap Luhan lekat-lekat.

"Oi, bukan kah Bos Lu hanya berjanji kita akan pulang ke markas bersama-sama. Bukan berjanji pulang dengan mu. Selalu mengada-ngada. Yang pasti Bos Lu pulang dengan ku. Kalian semua kekanak-kanakan. Bagaimana mungkin bisa menjaga Bos Lu." Chanyeol berucap kalem. Dia hanya duduk memperhatikan. Tapi suaranya cukup jelas terdengar membuat beberapa anggota lainnya mendelik tak suka dan bersiap-siap menyerang Chanyeol.

"Yak Seenaknya saja! Dasar telinga gajah!" Ucap Jaehyun kesal.

"Yak dasar Park Dobi! Memang siapa yang minggu kemarin menangis gara-gara di tolak gadis Byun itu. Seperti itu yang kau sebut dewasa. Heh, menggelikan sekali." Komentar Changmin.

"Tapi setidaknya aku sudah dewasa dan bisa merasakan cinta. Memangnya kau, yang selalu makan apa saja yang kau lihat. Dasar perut karet. Di otakmu itu hanya ada makanan dan persediaan makan. Seperti itu akan mengantar Bos Lu? Kau malah menelantarkannya dan pergi membeli kudapan."

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan menghela nafas. Ia menatap anak buahnya yang kini saling mengejek dan memperebutkan siapa yang mengantar dirinya. Menggelikan. Batin Luhan.

"Yak hentikan!" Teriaknya keras. "Kalian ini selalu seperti itu. Dengar tak ada siapapun yang mengantarku pulang. Tidak dengan Changmin, tidak Chanyeol LaoGao ataupun lainnya. Aku pulang sendiri!" Tekan Luhan keras.

"Jika mengantar bersama-sama, bagaimana Bos?" Tanya Ten.

"Ya benar Bos, bersama-sama saja. Bagaimana?" Tanya Taehyung.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak! Aku pulang sendiri. Titik, dan tidak ada penolakan."

Semuanya menunduk lesu. "Ini pasti gara-gara Changmin. Aku jadi tidak bisa mengajak Bos Lu pulang."

Changmin mendelik. "Seenaknya saja. Salahkan saja Park Dobi yang sok dewasa itu."

"Yak apa maksudmu Food Monster-"

"BERHENTI! JANGAN MULAI LAGI, ATAU AKU CEKIK SATU-SATU!" Semua kembali terdiam. Luhan melirik sinis pada semua orang yang ada di hadapannya. "Jangan mulai bertengkar. Dan kalian segera pulang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bos Lu?" Tanya Minseok.

"Ya Bos. Kau kan sedang sakit. Bagaimana mungkin kami meninggalkan mu." Ucap Ten.

"Bos Lu. Jangan bilang Bos Lu ingin menginap di sini! Bos kaki mu kan sakit. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa berjalan sampai halte."

"Bos Lu jangan nekat. Aku bersedia mengantar mu. Aku free!"

"Yak Park Chanyeol jangan mulai!" Teriak Changmin tak suka, karena merasa didahului.

"Aku tidak memulainya tiang! Aku hanya menawarkan saja!"

"Itu sama saja, bodoh. Kau ingin mengambil kesempatan kan?"

"Chanyeol hyung selalu licik! Mentang-mentang memiliki telinga lebar."

"Yak apa maksudmu? Anak kecil diam saja."

"Yak, siapa yang anak kecil. Dasar payah!"

"DIAM! SEKARANG PERGI PULANG! ATAU AKU TENDANG BOKONG KALIAN SATU-SATU!"

.

.

.

Luhan menatap ponsel miliknya. Setelah berhasil mengusir pergi ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Kakinya sudah bisa di gerakkan meskipun masih lemas terkadang berdenyut sakit.

Menatap hampa pada kakinya. Ia mencoba meluruskannya, dan menekuk kakinya. Tapi sayang, baru menekuk sedikit Luhan langsung mengerang keras saat keram menghampiri.

Luhan hanya mengusapnya pelan berharap rasa sakit itu akan segera menghilang. Ia menatap sedih pada kakinya yang bengkok dan lututnya yang bergeser bahkan terkadang kakinya tiba-tiba sulit di gerakkan.

Setiap melihat kakinya Luhan ingin menangis, ia sedih. Tapi Luhan kemudian mengingat Sehun yang selalu ada untuknya yang selalu menemaninya, ia kemudian mengingat ayah dan ibunya yang rela tak berpisah dan memilih untuk menyiksa perasaan mereka sendiri demi dirinya. Saat Luhan akan menangis ia lalu mengingat mereka dan merasa bersalah jika pengorbanan yang mereka lakukan sia-sia, mereka hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia mereka hanya ingin melihatnya tersenyum. Luhan tak mau mengecewakan mereka. Karena Luhan tahu, bagaimana rasa sakitnya.

Luhan mengusap matanya. Ia tidak boleh menangis. Sebentar lagi Sehunnie datang dan Sehun tidak boleh melihat dirinya menangis.

Tak lama setelah itu pintu kembali terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sembari mengusap kepala Luhan. Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan. Sehun menghela nafas, ia melirik pada sepatu dan bebat Luhan berserakan di bawah.

"Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi aku lemas." Balasnya serak. Sehun mengacak rambut Luhan dengan gemas. "Tak apa, Sehunnie akan menggendongmu." Sehun menatap Luhan. "Kita pulang."

Luhan mengangguk. Dan Sehun menghampirinya. "Mau pakai sepatu?" Luhan mengangguk. "Aku pakaikan atau pakai sendiri?"

"Ya tentu pakai sendiri Sehunnie. Aku bukan anak kecil." Ucap Luhan tak suka. Sehun hanya tertawa pelan. Dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan. "Baiklah terserah yang sudah dewasa saja."

Luhan merenggut tak suka. Ia melihat kaus kakinya, tapi Luhan lewatkan terlalu lama pikirnya. Ia kemudia meraih sepatunya. Dan saat akan memakainya Luhan kesulitan. Ia tak bisa menekuk lututnya, saat Luhan menekuk lututnya dan yang terjadi malah keram. Luhan masih mencoba. Meskipun sakit, Luhan tahu dia bisa hanya sedikit saja. Sedikit lagi. Tapi tetap, kakinya malah mengatakan sebaliknya. Dan Luhan hanya bisa mengerang pelan. Luhan masih mencoba, menghiraukan rasa sakitnya ia masih mencoba tapi tetap tak bisa.

Sehun segera menggenggam tangan Luhan. Ia mengusapnya pelan. "Tidak apa-apa. Tak usah dipaksakan." Ucap Sehun lembut. Ia mengusap wajah Luhan, sedikit tersenyum lembut melihat Luhan dan mengecup pelipis Luhan hangat. Memeluknya sembari berbisik pelan. "Tak apa... tak apa..." rapal Sehun sambil mengusap-ngusap punggung Luhan.

Sehun melepas pelukannya, dia menatap Luhan hangat. Tangannya terulur membenarkan letak tatanan rambut Luhan dan mengusapnya halus.

"Sehunnie pakaikan ya?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia lalu memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun memasangkan sepatu padanya. Begitu lembut dan hati-hati. Luhan tersenyum tipis. Ia ingin menangis setiap melihat perlakuan Sehun padanya, ia ingin menangis karena telah menyusahkan pria itu dan ia ingin menangis karena merasa tidak berguna lagi. Tapi percuma menangis pun takan mengubah apa-apa ia hanya akan membuat Sehun kecewa padanya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dan ia kembali tersenyum. "Kka, kita pulang." Ucapnya sembari mengusap rambut Luhan. Lalu berjalan dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara tengkuk dan lutut Luhan.

Sehun hanya mendengus geli melihat Luhan yang kini memeluk lehernya erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tengkuknya. Dasar berandal manja. Batinnya geli.

.

.

.

.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di kasur. Ia menatap pada sekumpulan boneka bambi dan hello kitty dengan berbagai ukuran mulai dari kecil sedang dan besar; hampir menyamai tubuh Luhan. Menumpuk memenuhi ranjang Luhan bahkan ada beberapa yang di pajang di lemari kaca. Sedikit mendengus geli. Luhan ini mengaku berandal. Tampang urakan, perilaku bar-bar tapi tetap saja tak bisa jauh-jauh dari bambi dan hello kitty.

Sedikit mengusap kepala Luhan lalu mengecek kening dan leher Luhan dengan punggung tangannya. Melihat apa gadisnya ini masih baik-baik saja. Dan Sehun kembali menghela nafas, saat tahu suhu tubuh Luhan sedikit hangat.

Mengambil sebaskom air hangat dan kain lap yang telah pelayan siapkan untuknya. Dan mengompres kaki Luhan.

"Pusing?" Tanya Sehun, sambil menatap Luhan yang hanya bersandar malas pada tumpukan bantal.

"Hm." Gumam Luhan malas. Gadis itu hanya memperhatikan Sehun yang dengan telaten mengompres kakinya.

"Makannya. Makan dengan benar. Jangan hanya makan saat aku suapi saja." Sehun menyentil kening Luhan gemas yang dihadiahi pekikan tak suka dari Luhan dan tatapan tajam dari gadis itu. Sehun kembali terkekeh pelan lalu mengusak kepala Luhan.

"Kau ini, dasar..." gumam Sehun. "Makanlah dengan benar Luhan. Kau ini kurus sekali. Kau selama ini diberi makan apa hm, kaleng? Triplek? Paman Yunho dan Bibi Jaejoong tidak bekerja untuk melihat kau kering kerontang seperti ini. Aku juga sedikit sangsi mempunyai tunangan tengkorak berjalan. Apa yang akan teman-teman ku katakan melihat presdir Oh yang agung tak memberi makan terkasihnya dengan layak. Citra ku bisa jatuh begi- yak!" Sehun memekik keras saat Luhan mencubit perutnya dan meninju bahunya dengan keras. Luhan hanya mendelik tak suka dan memelototkan matanya.

"Baiklah... baiklah aku bercanda! jangan menyiksaku seperti ini!"

"Aku bercanda oke? Jangan merajuk seperti itu." Sehun mencondongkan wajahnya menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. "Kau adalah bayi besar Oppa. Dan kesayangan Oppa." Lanjutnya sambil mencolek-colek dagu Luhan dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Yak jangan menggoda!" Luhan menjerit tak suka. Tangannya dengan segera mengambil salah satu boneka rusanya dan memukulkannya dengan keras pada wajah Sehun. Ia kemudian mendelik menatap Sehun dengan mata memincing tajam. "Jangan buat emosi ku naik Sehunnie, jika Sehunnie ingin selamat." Ancamnya dengan berdesis tajam.

"Baiklah... baiklah.. aku tidak akan mengganggu lagi gadis pemarahku." Sehun mengacak-ngacak rambut Luhan gemas.

"Nah sekarang istirahatlah. Besok jika masih sakit tak perlu berangkat sekolah. Aku akan memintakan surat izin untukmu. Jaga diri baik-baik arraseo?" Sehun mengusap-ngusap pipi Luhan dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "Jangan banyak mengacau. Aku pulang dulu." Menunduk dan mengecup bibir mungil Luhan singkat. "Besok atau nanti malam aku akan ke sini lagi. Oke? Nah sekarang tidurlah." Sehun membetulkan posisi Luhan dan menyelimutinya hingga batas dada dan kembali mengecup gadis itu di kening dan dalam penuh luapan kasih sayang.

"Aku pergi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallo hai hai~~

Saya balik lagi lho... tapi bawain kelanjutan yang ASAL (disingkat aja ya biar gaholl) bukannya blitz *nyengir garing* maafkan daku oke...

Oh ya ada beberapa hal nih yang mau aku omongin *ciehh elahh gayanya..* ekhhmn.. yang pertama soal judul. Emm ada yang bilang ini judulnya samaan kaya ff tetangga. saya gak tau ff nya yang mana ato mungkin saya udah lupa. #plakk abaikan../

Tapi aku ga bermaksud niru ato jiplak lohh... it's pure pikiran ngelantur saya sendiri, dan judulnya saya ambil dari karakter Luhan yang ngegemessin dan bikin Sehun klepek klepek... tadinya saya mau kasih judul _el pointe_ karena saya juga ngambil unsur balet dan memang pokok permasalahannya ada di situ (pointe itu sendiri artinya sepatunya ballerina yang ujungnya datar) tapi saya pikir-pikir lagi kenapa ga di kasih judul asal aja kan Luhannya juga ngegemessin sama pokonya ya begitulah... #apaansih/

Emm yang kedua soal alur.. ada beberapa yang suka alur lambat tapi banyak moment nya... tapi ada beberapa juga yang ga terlalu suka dengan alur lambat dan lama... tapi kalo saya sih..

.

.

.

terserah saya xD kekeke..maafkan daku yah... saya tergantung feeling saya, tapi saya usahain balance... gak terlalu molor ataupun sebaliknya...

Habis saya kesel. Saya haus hunhan moment dan kenapa susah banget buat 'nyatuin' mereka selalu ada aja cobaannya ToT. Jadi biarkan imajinasi fujo liar ini bergentayangan hahaha xD /meskipun bentuknya Gs.. #plak abaikan oke kembali ke bumi.

Dan ketiga, yang kemaren itu prolog sama chapter satu. Yang prolog sampe kecelakaan dan yang chapter satunya kalian bisa menebak sendiri. Dan soal setting cerita nah sudah ada jawabannya diatas.

Emm dan kalo saya apdetnya lama. Kalian boleh ko ingetin saya. Nagih saya. Neror sama todong piso pun boleh. Supaya saya g khilaff dan kembali ke jalan yang emmm entahlah.. ( mau nyebut benar tapi ragu :v :v :v/

Dan terakhir, saya g nyangka favers nya bisa nembus enem puluh... hohoho.. tapi banyak siders nya T.T... tapi ga papa kok :D yang penting kalian nikmatin cerita, saya mah bahagia (;

Wah a/n nya panjang ya? Hahaha biarkan saja #getokpakepalu

Ok segitu aja dari saya. Makasih ya redernim... dakuh mencintaimu #hug #kiss #civok.. (abaikan/

See you!

.

.

.

.

.

Dan yang paling terakhir, sorry for typo(s).


	3. Chapter 3

..

.

.

.

.

 _Tapi sayang. Lengkungan takdir tak sehalus lengkungan keramik saat kau menyesap teh di pagi hari._

 _Takdir itu meliuk rumit dengan guratan pola yang tak kau mengerti dan patahan cerita yang tak mampu kau pahami._

 _Takdir selalu berubah._

 _Dan takdir tak dapat ditentukan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan sejak saat itulah semua mimpi yang ia susun secara hati-hati yang ia bangun dengan penuh kasih, sebuah mimpi yang pernah ia perjuangkan. Harus berakhir sia-sia._

 _ **Kini cerita dia dan mimpinya telah berakhir sudah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **As Sweet As Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Fluffy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS!**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sometimes, it's not the people who change. It's the mask that falls off.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan alisnya. Mendengus pelan sebelum akhirnya mendudukan diri di atas ranjang.

"Sekarang apa lagi?" Tanya Sehun datar. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Bersidekap sembari menatap penuh tuntutan pada objek di hadapannya.

Tadi sore Sehun mendapat panggilan dari Shindong; kepala pelayan kediaman Luhan, bahwa nona muda nakalnya pulang dalam keadaan mengenaskan. Berjalan pincang, seragam sebagian basah dan sudah berbentuk tak karu-karuan serta wajah babak belur yang menyeramkan.

"Kali ini apa lagi Nona Lu?" Desis Sehun. Luhan hanya memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan tajam yang Sehun layangkan untuknya.

Sehun hanya menghela nafas. Menghirupnya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Hah... sudahlah. Sehun mengalah.

"Kemarilah. Biar aku bersihkan." Luhan hanya melirik Sehun sebentar dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. Sehun yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sebal. Masih saja keras kepala. Dasar kepala batu. Geram Sehun. "Luhan." Bisik Sehun tajam. Luhan menatap Sehun dan memincingkan matanya.

"Tidak mau." Jawabannya cepat.

"Luhan." Desis Sehun tajam.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau marah. Kau pasti kasar padaku."

Sehun hanya menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dan mengusap wajahnya. "Dengar..." bisiknya. "Aku hanya membersihkan lukamu. Kau tidak mau semua lukamu menjadi infeksi bukan? Dengarkan aku, aku akan berhati-hati. Sekarang kemarilah, aku akan bersihkan."

Luhan menatap Sehun awas. Dan dengan ragu bergeser mendekati Sehun.

Sehun berdecak pelan. Dan dengan gemas dia meraih bahu Luhan. "Kemarilah..." Dengan telaten Sehun membersihkan luka Luhan. Membersihkan wajah penuh lebam itu dengan hati-hati.

Luhan hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap awas pada Sehun. Takut-takut jika pria itu jahil padanya.

"Yak, pelan-pelan Oh Sehun payah!" Teriak Luhan, dia lalu mendelik tajam menatap Sehun. Bibirnya sobek dengan sisa darah kering di sekitarnya dan Oh Sehun yang menyebalkan malah menekannya keras.

Sehun balik menatap tajam Luhan , hidungnya mendengus sebal saat Luhan menatap garang padanya. "Aku sudah melakukannya dengan baik, gadis nakal. Bisakah kau diam saja dan menurut? Jangan banyak mengeluh!"

Luhan menatap sebal dan mendumel kesal. Ia akhirnya diam menurut atas apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya. Sesekali Luhan meringis dan merengek saat rasa perih menyergapinya.

"Sakit?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil. "Makannya jangan berbuat ulah. Jangan bertengkar. Kau ini suka sekali membuat orang lain kelimpungan." Sehun lalu membereskan perlatannya kemudian mengambil salep dan mulai mengoleskannya pada Luhan. "Kka. Sekarang tidurlah." Bisik Sehun pelan sambil mengusap-ngusap kepala Luhan gemas.

"Ada apa, heum?" Tanya Sehun saat Luhan hanya diam menatapnya. "Kau ingin aku temani?" Tanyanya lagi dan Luhan hanya mengangguk kecil dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya.

Sehun tertwa pelan melihat tingkah malu-malu Luhan. "Aigoo. Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali hem?" Kekehnya. "Baiklah-baiklah jadi Luhannie yang manja dan nakal ini ingin Sehunni temani, hem?" Pipi Luhan semakin memerah. Dengan kesal Luhan memandang Sehun. "Diamlah. Sehunnie cerewet."

Sehun kembali terkekeh. "Baiklah jangan merajuk seperti itu, arra?" balas Sehun sembari menatap Luhan. Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan dan kembali tertawa sambil membenamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Luhan. "Kau sangat menggemaskan . Aigoo, gadisku manis sekali " gemas Sehun. Sehun lalu menciumi wajah Luhan dan menggigiti kecil hidung serta pipi tembam Luhan.

"Kita tidur, arra?" Luhan mengangguk kecil lalu memeluk Sehun erat. Dan membenamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun.

"Jaljayo ne Luhannie..." ucap Sehun sambil mengecup kening Luhan dalam.

"Jaljayo Sehunnie mimpikan aku nde.." Kikik Luhan, kemudian gadis itu balas mengecup pipi Sehun singkat. Kemudian kembali memeluk Sehun dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Senin pagi, adalah hari dimana harus memulai rutinitas monoton yang menyebalkan. Yah meskipun sebelumnya kau diberi waktu dua hari untuk menjernihkan pikiran, tetap saja. Malah membuatmu semakin malas dengan harus memulai hari senin. Begitupula di kediaman Jung pagi ini. Para pelayan di rumah ini harus kerepotan karena nona muda mereka harus kesiangan. Yah meskipun _**hampir**_ setiap hari dia kesiangan. Tapi ingatlah kesiangan di senin pagi bukanlah gagasan yang menyenangkan.

"BIBI MANA DASIKU!"

"PAMAN! MENYINGKIRLAH JANGAN MENGHALANGI. AKU KESIANGAN!

OH GOSH. SEPATUKU MASIH KOTOR, KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERSIHKAN!"

"TASKU! DAN DIMANA TASKU!"

Suara Luhan terdengar membahana seisi rumah. Nona muda manja itu berteriak-teriak heboh sambil menuruni tangga dengan muka kusut rambut masih acak-acakkan dan seragam yang belum terpasang rapih.

Sehun yang berniat menjemput Luhan pagi ini hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri.

"Tenanglah Luhan! Jangan berteriak-teriak! Kau ini, astaga " Sehun kembali memegangi kepalanya dan memijat pelipisnya melihat kelakuan gadis badungnya ini.

"Tasmu ada di belakang tubuhmu gadis nakal. Dan dasi yang selalu kau abaikan ada di saku _blazer_ mu. Jangan berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dan soal sepatumu bukankah masih ada satu lusin pasang lagi? Jangan berlebihan. Kka, sekarang benahi penampilanmu. Kau membuatku sakit mata." Luhan hanya mencebikkan bibirnya sebal. _Ish, galak sekali dasar Oh Sehun payah_. Gerutu Luhan sembari membenarkan kancing bajunya yang tidak terpasang dengan benar. Sehun yang melihat Luhan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Dengan cepat tangannya menyambar pada tas kecil di laci dekat meja makan. Mengambil sisir dan menyambar kepala Luhan, dengan gemas menyisir rambut pendek Luhan. "berbaliklah." Ucap Sehun datar, dan Luhan menurut berbalik menghadap pada Sehun. Sehun kembali menyisir rambut Luhan dan merapihkannya.

"Sudah selesai. Dan menyingkirlah lalu antarkan aku." Luhan menepis tangan Sehun dan kembali berkacak pinggang. Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Cepatlah~~" rengek Luhan.

Menghela nafas lelah. Dan kembali memutarkan bola matanya. Luhan benar-benar membuat senin paginya berantakan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan saat ini sedang memperhatikan penjelasan dengan malas. Sesekali ia menguap atau menjahili murid lain. Hari ini adalah hari menyebalkan, selain karena hari ini adalah hari senin hari ini juga adalh hari dimana ia harus kembali bertemu dengan Kim _seonsaengnim_. Luhan sungguh malas. Ia masih kesal perihal kejadian kemarin dan dia sungguh malas melihat kulit hitam miliknya.

Luhan duduk di tempat paling belakang. Kim Jongin kini tengah menjelaskan tentang lompat tinggi. Luhan sama sekali tak memperhatikan. Dia hanya memainkan kakinya malas dan sesekali bersiul pelan. Semua murid kini diberi kesempatan untuk mencoba. Guru Kim itu kini memasang tiang palang dengan berbagai ukuran ketinggian yang disesuaikan. Lompat tinggi gaya gunting, itulah yang Luhan tangkap. Luhan hanya diam dan menatap datar pada siswa dan siswi yang bergantian silih melompat. Setelah hampir setengah jam semua kembali berbaris untuk melaksanakan penilaian. Dan Luhan dengan malas-malasan berdiri di barisan paling belakang. Luhan menguap pelan. Menatap beberapa siswa yang sudah memulai penilaian. Tak lama nama Luhan dipanggil. Kim _seonsaengnim_ kini mengerutkan alisnya menyuruh Luhan untuk melompat. Luhan tak mendengarkan. Ia hanya berlalu acuh dan duduk di tepi lapang.

"Apa perlu saya ingatkan Nona Lu. Ini adalah giliran anda. Dan kenapa kau malah duduk bersantai-santai hem?"

Luhan hanya mentap Jongin sebentar dan kembali berbalik acuh. "aku tidak mau."

Dan Luhan memalingkan wajahnya. Kim Jongin hanya menghela nafas. Tak apa, lagi pula ia masih tak mau berurusan jika Luhan kembali tak bisa jalan seperti kemarin. Untuk kali ini ia memakluminya, Yura juga sudah mengatakan padanya untuk tidak melibatkan Luhan dalam kegiatan yang menitikberatkan pada otot tungkai dan kaki. Yah, melompat-lompat misalnya. Jadi Jongin hanya menatap Luhan datar. "Terserah anda, Nona muda. Tapi istirahat nanti datanglah padaku, aku akan memberikan mu tugas pengganti." Ya meskipun ia dibebaskan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya, ingatkan Jongin ia masih kesal terhadap kelakuan anak itu. "Jika tidak datang menemuiku. Jangan harap kau akan lulus mata pelajaranku untuk semester ini."

Luhan hanya mendengus kecil. "Terserah." Balasnya acuh. Luhan kembali memalingkan wajahnya. "Hn." Balas Jongin lalu kembali memanggil nama-nama muridnya.

Luhan yang duduk di tepi lapang memperhatikan mereka yang melompat melewati palang mistar. Bukannya ia tidak mau melompat dan kembali berbuat ulah pada Kim menyembalkan _seonsaengnim_ tapi ia tau batas kemampuannya. Luhan tak ingin membuat keadaan kakinya semakin parah. Ia tahu pasti akan menyakitkan, apalagi melompat dengan ketinggian se _ekstrem_ itu. Dan sialnya mengapa guru menyebalkan itu tak pernah peka akan keadaanya, kemarin ia disuruh lari berputar-putar mengelilingi lapangan sampai ia tak bisa berjalan untuk beberapa saat. Kemarinnya lagi guru itu menceburkan dirinya yang jelas-jelas tak bisa berenang ke kolam renang, karena tak mau menurut dan tak mau setor nilai. Gah, persetan dengan nilai. Luhan keasal setengah mati pada guru menyebalkan itu. Lain kali jika mereka bertemu Luhan tak akan segan-segan menendang kakinya. Heh. Lihat saja nanti.

Luhan kembali memperhatikan. Ia kini melihat Baekhyun yang sedang melompat. Gerakannya begitu halus melengkung dan indah. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo yeoja bermata bulat itu melompat sama indahnya dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua benar-benar hebat. Batin Luhan. Luhan juga ingin seperti mereka. Bahkan sampai sekarang Luhan masih ingat pelatih baletnya berteriak marah pada murid yang tak bisa melompati palang dengan mulus. Luhan bahkan harus mengorbankan kakinya hingga tak bisa digerakan selama berhari-hari agar selamat dari pelotatan kejam yang yang menyeramkan.

Tapi itu dulu. Ya dulu. Dulu sekali. Luhan lalu menoleh kecil dari bahunya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang menghampirinya. Ia melihat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk di dekat dirinya.

"Bolehkah aku duduk disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mengerjap pelan dan kembali menatap Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. "Tentu. Silahkan."

Mereka bertiga terdiam sampai akhirnya suara Luhan memecah diantara mereka. "Emm lompatan kalian berdua tadi bagus sekali. Apakah kalian terbiasa dengan olah raga seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Apakah benar?" Tanya Baekhyun antusias. "Tidak juga sih, kami hanya kebetulan berada dalam klub yang menuntut hal semacam itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Kalian memang bagus. Aku bahkan iri ingin melompat seperti itu. Begitu halus dan mulus." Komentar Luhan malu-malu. "Wah kalian mengikuti Klub apa? Apakah tarian klasik? Emm.. apakah ballet?" Tanya Luhan ragu dengan suara yang semakin pelan.

"Emm mungkin keduanya." Balas Kyungsoo, yeoja itu sedikit terkikik melihat bagaimana ekspresi kebingungan Luhan yang menggemaskan. "Emm.. begini. Kami mengikuti klub teater di mana tarian klasik dan balet ada di dalamnya . Kau tau akhir-akhir ini pelatih semakin menggila saat beberapa bulan lagi kami harus menampilkan tarian balet di _ballroom_ kota pertengahan Juli nanti."

Luhan mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Ohh.. tapi tumben sekali sekolah mengadakan pentas dengan skala besar seperti itu. Bukankah itu perlu persiapan yang matang?"

"Kau benar. Ini adalah kali pertama kami mengadakan pertunjukan di _ballroom_ kota. Tapi semua berubah saat Yura Ssaem memegang klub. Ia bahkan melatih kami hampir setiap hari agar kami bisa terpilih mementaskan tarian di panggung sana. Ini adalah sebuah kehormatan."

Luhan kembali mengangguk. "Aku mengerti pasti itu adalah hal yang berat.."

"Hem benar, bahkan aku tidak bia memejamkan mataku selama dua hari saat pertama kali mendengarnya. Kami takut jika kami akan gagal. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Luhan kenapa kau tidak mau mencoba melompat bukankah kau ingin melompat dengan bagus dan mulus?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan, ia menatap gadis dengan rambut setengkuk itu heran. Pasalnya Baekhyun pikir Luhan hanya malas dan tak mau melompat-lompat semacam itu.

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tau aku tak bisa melompat seperti itu, makannya aku lebih memilih duduk dan memperhatikan di sini."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak memiliki kaki sebagus kalian. Aku tak yakin bisa menggerakkan kakiku setelah menghasilkan lompatan yang jelek. Kakiku itu jelek dan ya emm.. tak berguna."

"Hei kenapa berpikiran seperti itu, kau tak akan tau jika tidak mencobanya."

"Tidak. Aku sudah tau. Dan kembali mencoba lalu gagal bukanlah hal yang menyenagkan. Seperti aku yang bahkan ingin melompat seperti itupun tak bisa."

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Luhan. "Jangan seperti itu. Gagal bukanlah suatu batasan. Kau bisa mencoba dan menemukan hal baru dalam kegagalan. Gagal tak selamanya buruk, mungkin memang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi hei, ini adalah hidup. Kau tau hidup itu kejam tapi kita tumbuh dan hidup di dalamnya!"

"Bahkan jika semua yang kau bangun dari awal sampai batas puncak kembali berantakan dan tidak bisa diperbaiki?" Tanya Luhan.

"Dengar dalam hidup itu tak ada batasan garis kemenangan, kemakmuran, keberhasilan atau semacamnya. Jika kau sudah mencapai batas hidup bukan kah kau tidak hidup lagi? Keberhasilan itu tak ada batasan. Kau mungkin harus kembali terjatuh saat dipuncak tapi percayalah itu adalah langkah awal untuk mencapai suatu keberhasilan yang kau takarkan. Suatu keberhasilan tidak diukur dari satu materi dari banyaknya pujian dan penghargaan. keberhasilan bisa dilihat dari sudut pandang berbeda. Melampaui batas diri juga itu merupakan keberhasilan. Ingat yang mengkilap itu belum tentu yang kau harapkan, terkadang kita selalu silau karenanya. Dan mungkin kekosongan yang kita rasakan akibat hal sederhana yang kita lewatkan."

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan menatap keduanya. emm.. namamu Kyungsoo kan? Dan kau pasti Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Benar, dan kau pasti Luhan-"

"Siswi nakal yang selalu berbuat ulah." Potong Luhan. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya menggaruk pipinya canggung. "Emm.. ya seperti itu. Pulang sekolah kami ada latihan. Apa kau mau melihat atau menemani kami? Siapa tau kau tertarik." Tawar Kyungsoo.

Luhan menatap dua orang itu ragu. Entahlah, sesuatu yang berbau balet membuat Luhan kesal sendiri dan mengingat semua hal yang sudah ia kubur dan ia lupakan. "Apakah aku akan mengganggu?"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tersenyum senang. "Tidak. Tentu saja tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan malas. Terik matahari begitu menyengat kulitnya. Ia lalu menghembuskan nafasnya keras-keras. Dari tempat ini menuju halte masihlah jauh, Luhan harus berjalan kira-kira sepuluh menit untuk mencapai halte.

Tahu seperti ini Luhan lebih baik tidak mengikuti ajakan para pengikutnya yang sangat cerewet, bermain ke _game center_ di tengah pelajaran dan membolos sekolah memang menyenangkan apalagi bersama kelompok pria heboh dan berisik seperti mereka, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan. Mereka tak mau mengalah dan membiarkan Luhan menang barang sekalipun. Dan mereka akan tertawa mengejek kekalahannya. Kesal karena tak pernah menang dan malah diledek habis-habisan Luhan memilih pulang.

Kembali membuang nafasnya kesal. Hahh dan kini ia harus berjalan di tengah terik seperti ini. Seharusnya Luhan memilih mendinginkan kepala di kafe sambil menyeruput Bubble Tea dan semangkuk Greentea Ice ditemani satu potong tiramisu dan juga cheesecake. Ya, seharusnya. Tapi sialnya ia kembali lupa membawa dompetnya dan hanya menyisakan beberapa lembar Won yang untungnya kebetulan menyangkut di saku _blazer_ nya.

Luhan kembali menatap area parkiran, ia mengerutkan alisnya saat melihat satu mobil Audy berwarna putih yang begitu ia kenal melaju masuk di area parkir. Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat plat mobil yang bertuliskan _LH7_ dan berarti benar Oh Sehun ada di sini. Itu artinya Luhan tak perlu berjalan panas-panasan dan Luhan bisa memalak Sehun untuk mentraktir dirinya. Haha! Kebetulan yang menyenangkan.

Luhan segera mengikuti mobil Sehun dan mengetuk kacanya keras-keras. Kaca terbuka setengah dan menampakan wajah Sehun yang mengerutkan alisnya. "Sehunnie!" Seru Luhan senang. Di wajahnya terpasang senyum lebar yang menyebalkan. Dan Sehun yang melihat gelagat dari orang di depannya hanya memasang wajah datar dan malas.

"Ada apa? Mengapa di sini?" Tanya Sehun datar. Mendapat respon seperti itu luhan menghembuskan nafasnya sebal. "Ish jahat sekali! Akukan hanya menghampirimu, menyebalkan!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dengan mata yang masih menyipit dia kembali menatap Luhan. "Baikalah baiklah. Dasar tukang marah. Nah sekarang jawab pertanyaanku, mengapa kau ada di sini bukankah seharusnya kau sekolah?"

Luhan nyengir. "Aku sudah pulang, tentu. Aku baru saja dari _game center_ bersama teman-temanku. Aku malas pulang sendiri. Sehunnie tahu, hari ini panas sekali. aku malas bila harus panas-panasan."

"Kau memang sudah pulang." Ulang Sehun. "Tapi kau baru pulang dari _game center_ , tidak dengan sekolah. Kau bolos." Tekan Sehun sambil menyintil dahi Luhan.

Luhan mendesis tak suka. "Ish aku tidaklah!" Tereiak Luhan kesal.

"Kau iya." Tegas Sehun kembali sambil menekan pipi Luhan.

"Terserah." Ketus Luhan.

"Dasar." Dengus Sehun. Dengan gemas pria itu mencubit hidung Luhan.

"Ish. Diamlah! Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!" Sentak Luhan jengkel.

"Dasar tukang bolos. Jika nanti bolos lagi, aku takan segan mengadukanmu pada paman dan bibi. Aku sudah bilangkan belajar dengan benar, jangan hanya bermain dan mengadu otot dengan teman berisikmu itu. kenapa kau tidak mendengarkan, hem?"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ini akan sulit. Pikirnya. "Baiklah jadi, apa kau ingin ikut denganku?"

Luhan dengan enggan mengangguk. "Oke. Tapi aku masih ada janji dengan temanku. Apa tak apa?"

"Hm" sahut Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanyanya lagi. Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Baiklah. Kau ingin makan apa, kita sekalian saja." Luhan kembali mengangguk malas untuk menanggapi.

Sementara itu, di sisi lain Kim Jongin atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kai sedang mengerutkan alisnya. Pasalnya sobat karibnya belum juga keluar dari mobil. Setengah menggerutu kesal Kai berjalan, memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan mencari di mana sahabatnya berada. Ia memimcingkan matanya saat tanpa sengaja melihat mobil yang ia kenali.

Berjalan pelan, Kai lalu mengerutkan wajahnya heran melihat satu sosok gadis yang ia kenal ada bersama sahabatnya. Mereka berdua tampak akrab saling berbincang dengan suara yang lamat-lamat terdengar. Tak ingin menahan lebih lama rasa penasarannya Kai memutuskan menghampiri mereka. Berdiri tegap dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Oh Sehun, sudah lebih dari limabelas menit aku menunggu, dan kau malah berduaan dengan tukang perusuh ini."

"Yak, apa maksudmu?!" Luhan yang awalnya bingung melihat Jongin yang datang menghampiri, tiba-tiba tersulut emosi mendengar apa yang diucapkannya. Oh, ingatkan Luhan bahwa ia memiliki dendam kesuma padanya.

"Ekhm." Jongin berdeham pelan. Matanya melirik sesaat kemudian kembali menetapkan atensinya. "Bisakah anda menerapkan sopan santun anda, hem? Bukan malah berteriak dan menatap bengis padaku."

Luhan mengerutkan wajahnya tak suka. "Bukan urusanmu!" Ucapnya kesal. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya, mengapa Seonsaengnim datang menggangguku!"

Jongin tersenyum mengejek. "Memang siapa yang akan menggagumu. Aku hanya akan menemui sahabatku." Ia lalu melemparkan senyum miringnya pada Luhan. "Terlalu percaya diri." Sambungnya.

Luhan menggertakan giginya kesal. Kim Jongin sialan! Umpat Luhan dalam hati. "Terserah memang apa peduliku?!" Sengit Luhan dengan emosi berapi-api. "Kau hilang ditelan bumi sekalipun aku tak peduli. Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Ingat Luhan, aku masih memiliki hak atasmu. Hak sebagai seorang guru terhadap murid lebih tepatnya. Tetap jaga sikapmu."

"Terserah. Dengar ya Kim Seonsaengnim, ini bukan sekolah. Dan jikapun iya, aku tidak peduli."

Jongin tak memperdulikan Luhan. Ia berlalu acuh dan mendekati Sehun. "Oh Sehun. Setahuku kau mengajakku bertemu karena ada sesuatu yang kau ingin bicarakan. Tapi kenapa bocah ini ada bersamamu?"

"Aku bukan bocah!" Teriak Luhan tak terima. "Memang apa masalah Ssaem jika aku ada bersamanya. Memang kau siapanya, ibunya Oh Sehun? Bukankan. Jadi diamlah."

Sehun hanya memijat pelipisnya pelan, dua orang ini sungguh membuat Sehun sakit kepala.

"Bisakah kalian berdua diam?" Selanya kesal. "Kai, jangan memanasinya. Dan kau juga Luhan, berhenti berteriak dan marah-marah. Jaga emosimu dan jangan mudah terpancing."

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan! Dan aku tidak mau pergi bersamanya."

"Kau pikir aku mau pergi bersamamu?" Tanya Jongin. "Cukup di sekolah aku dibuat pusing olehmu, tidak dengan tempat lain."

"Kau saja yang pergi. Karena aku yang akan pergi bersama Sehunnie!"

"Tidak ada yang akan pergi." Ucap Sehun tegas. "Baik kau maupun Kai. Kalian berdua ikut bersamaku."

.

.

.

.

Jongin menautkan alisnya. Di hadapannya sudah berjejer beberapa makanan, baik itu pembuka, menu utama dan hidangan penutup. Dan jangan lupakan dua orang yang tengah sibuk sendiri di hadapannya.

"Luhan, makan dengan benar. Aku tidak akan menghabiskan makananmu, jadi makanlah pelan-pelan." Sehun mengomeli Luhan yang makan dengan cepat dan tak karu-karuan.

"Astaga.. Kau ini.." Sehun mendesah pelan, kedua tangannya dengan cepat mengambil tisu dan segera menyambar wajah Luhan, membersihkan wajahnya dengan gemas.

"Kau berantakan sekali. Kemarikan, biar aku yang menyuapi."

Luhan merenggut protes, ia memaksa untuk tetap makan sendiri tapi Sehun malah memolotinya. Dan dengan berat hati ia membiarkan Sehun menyuapinya.

"Makannya, makan dengan benar. Jangan hanya bisa memukul orang saja, tapi makan seperti inipun kau berantakan." Sehun memberi petuah sambil memotong daging yang berada di dalam piring Luhan kecil-kecil lalu menyuapkannya pada Luhan. Luhan hanya mendengarkan dengan malas dan Luhan hanya akan membuka mulutnya semangat saat Sehun akan menyuapinya.

"Aigoo... Kau sepertinya lapar sekali, hem?" Luhan hanya mengangguk senang dan kembali membuka mulutnya.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan dengan gemas ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Luhan yang sedang terkikik kecil.

"Nah, ayo lanjutkan makanmu."

Di sisi lain Jongin sedang mengerutkan wajahnya menahan muntah. Ia benar-benar geli melihat sikap Sehun. Setahunya Sehun tak akan mau bersikap seperti itu kepada wanita. Jangankan menyuapi, tersenyum manis ataupun menepuk-nepuk kepala, bisa bertahan dalam satu ruangan yang samapun merupakan suatu keajaiban.

Intinya, Oh Sehun tak pernah dekat dengan perempuan dan mungkin sedikit alergi. Jongin pikir Sehun membujang karena pria itu terlalu tinggi menempatkan standar pasangan, bahkan Jongin pernah menganggap Sehun itu mengidap kelainan seksual, pasalnya selama hampir lima tahun dia mengenal Sehun dia tak pernah mendapati kabar bahwa pria albino itu berada dalam hubungan yang disebut pacaran. Jangankan pacar, melihat wanita saja sudah anti.

Tapi ini apa? Jongin bahkan berusaha keras untuk tidak mendengus. Dan ia mencoba untuk bersabar, dengan duduk tenang dan makan dengan lahap walaupun ia diperlakukan tak ubahnya seperti obat nyamuk. Ada namun tidak ada. Dibutuhkan namun terabaikan.

Menyebalkan. Dengusnya.

Jongin melemparkan pandangan pada sekelilingnya. Awalnya ia mengernyitkan alisnya, namun akhirnya ia segera tersenyum lebar melihat siapa yang berada tak jauh darinya.

Ia melambaikan tangannya, memberikan kode untuk mendekatinya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, Baekhyun-ah! Kemarilah."

Kyungsoo yang awalnya bingung langsung melebarkan senyumnya dan menyeret paksa Baekhyun dengan langkah tergesa-gesa.

"Kim Seonsaengnim!" Ucap Kyungsoo senang. "Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu."

"Ya, akupun tidak menyangka. Sungguh kebetulan yang menyenangkan." Ucap Jongin sambil melempar senyum manis- bodohnya.

Luhan yang melihat bagaimana sikap manis Jongin pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mencibir. Ia kemudian berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Halo Kyung. Hai Baek." Sapa Luhan sembari melemparkan senyum manisnya. "Senang bertemu kembali."

"Oh, hai Luhan." Balas Baekhyun. "Aku pikir kau siapa."

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan. "Aku sebenarnya kebetulan juga bertemu dengan Kim Seonsaengnim. Dan dia," tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun. "Memaksaku untuk ikut makan bersama-sama."

Oh. Baekhyun mengangguk paham, karena yang dia tahu Luhan itu sangat anti dan selalu sensi pada gurunya yang satu ini.

"Kalian duduklah. Makanlah bersama kami." Tawar Luhan dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Tidak apa-apa." Tolak Kyungsoo halus, karena sebenarnya ia dan Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ayolah~~ makanlah bersama, temani aku di antara dua orang menyebalkan ini." Bujuk Luhan dengan muka memelas. Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas, sementara Jongin hanya mendengus sebal.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Terimakasih!" Ucap Luhan senang. "Nah duduklah, pesan sepuas kalian biar orang sangar ini yang membayarnya." Tunjuknya pada Sehun.

"Baiklah, terimakasih."

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan bersama Jongin. Di sini Jongin yang menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Luhan memutar bola matanya, dasar modus. Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Nah kalian pesanlah, atau perlu aku pesankan?" Tanya Jongin, dengan senyum sok manisnya.

"Tak perlu, terimakasih. Aku pesan sendiri saja Ssaem." Ucap Kyungsoo malu-malu.

Luhan mengerutkan wajahnya geli melihat kelakuan Jongin. Yaks, menggelikan. Luhan lalu menoleh kearah Sehun dan merebut garpu beserta pisaunya.

"Aku akan makan sendiri." Jelasnya singkat. Dan Sehun menggedikan bahunya acuh. "Terserah. Asal makan dengan benar."

"Emm ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua sedang apa di sini?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyuapkan makanannya. "Oh, iya aku lupa! Ah, perkenalkan pria datar dengan aura suram ini namanya Oh Sehun. Dan dia adalah-"

"Dan aku adalah pria yang kelak akan menggenggam tangannya di altar." Sehun menyela ucapan Luhan, ia berbicara tegas dan cukup lantang membuat wajah Luhan memerah dan salah tingkah. Oh 'albino' Sehun menyebalkan, umpat Luhan kesal. Duh ia sungguh malu, benar-benar malu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya dan tertawa canggung. Sementara Kai, ia menaikkan alisya heran. Sebenarnya dari tadi bertanya-tanya apa hubungan mereka berdua, apakah mereka adik kakak, tapi setahu Kai dari profil siswa-siswanya Luhan adalah anak tunggal. Dan jawaban tadi cukup mengejutkan, seorang Oh Sehun, pebisnis muda yang berhasil dan diincar hampir dari seluruh wanita yang ada di Korea menetapkan pilihan kepada siswi badung yang tomboy dan menyebalkan seperti dia. Yang benar saja, Luhan? Di antara ribuan wanita yang memuja padanya, kenapa harus Luhan. Apa pria itu masih waras, atau terlalu lama membujang hingga tidak ada lagi wanita lain yang memikat hatinya.

"Ohh.. emm seperti itu." Jawab Baekhyun kikuk. "Perkenalkan aku Byun Baekhyun, dan ini sahabatku Do Kyungsoo. Salam kenal Sehun-ssi, senang berkenalan dengan anda."

"Salam kenal, Sehun-ssi." Tambah Kyungsoo. "Ah, ya. Kami di sini untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan."

"Perlengkapan untuk apa?" Tanya Luhan yang berhasil menguasai diri.

"Untuk pertunjukan. Theater sekolah akan melakukan pertunjukan untuk acara amal, ya sekaligus untuk berlatih. Ah, apa kau juga mau ikut? Kau bisa datang di akhir pekan."

"Pertunjukan apa memangnya?"

"Pertunjukan balet, kami semua sepakat untuk menampilkan tarian ini. Sekalian juga pematangan untuk musim panas nanti."

"Emm.. seperti itu." Gumam Luhan. "Aku mengerti." Angguknya lagi.

"Ah, apa kau mau melihatnya? Kebetulan aku memiliki empat tiket tersisa. Apa kau mau? Sehun-ssi juga bisa datang."

Sehun tak menjawab. Ia melirik Luhan sejenak. Gadis itu tampak diam, sesaat pandangannya terlihat kosong. Namun Luhan segera mengerjapkan matanya dan tertawa bodoh. "Tentu! Aku akan datang, aku ingin melihatnya. Iyakan Sehunnie?"

"Sehunnie?" Panggil Luhan lagi. Sehun mengerjap pelan. Ia lalu menatap Luhan dengan intens. "Apa kau yakin?" Tanyanya setengah berbisik, kedua matanya menyorot penuh khawatir .

Luhan tertawa kikuk. Tangannya dengan halus menurunkan kedua tangan Sehun yang berada di pundaknya.

"Aku yakin, aku juga ingin melihat pertunjukannya. Kau mau ikutkan, temani aku?"

"Kau benar-benar yakin?" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi.

"Ya, aku akan mencobanya." Bisik Luhan pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Halo haihai ~~~

Si sayah sudah kembali :D hehe mudah-mudahan aja masih ada yang minat sama ni ff.

Untuk kali ini saya no komen ya, masih ada yang inget sama ff ini juga sayamah sudah bahagia :")

Untuk kedepannya saya usahain apdetnya gak terlalu molor kaya gini.

Mungkin itu aja, makasih ya atas review fav follow dan yang mau nyempetin baca. Aku mencintai kalian.../ muuaaccchhh *kecupbasah/

.

.

.

.

Salam hangat

Dee ||Dark Eagle's Eye||

:* :* :* :*

.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

..

.

.

.

.

 _Tapi sayang. Lengkungan takdir tak sehalus lengkungan keramik saat kau menyesap teh di pagi hari._

 _Takdir itu meliuk rumit dengan guratan pola yang tak kau mengerti dan patahan cerita yang tak mampu kau pahami._

 _Takdir selalu berubah._

 _Dan takdir tak dapat ditentukan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dan sejak saat itulah semua mimpi yang ia susun secara hati-hati yang ia bangun dengan penuh kasih, sebuah mimpi yang pernah ia perjuangkan. Harus berakhir sia-sia._

 _ **Kini cerita dia dan mimpinya telah berakhir sudah.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **As Sweet As Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Fluffy, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort,**

 **Warn :**

 **Messing EYD, typo(s), cerita gaje, OOC, GS!**

 **Rated :**

 **T - M(?)**

 **Cast :**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Pair :**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sometimes, it's not the people who change. It's the mask that falls off.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Hari sabtu telah tiba, Luhan terduduk bingung di depan kaca lemari miliknya. Ia menatap lurus wajahnya. Rambutnya lumayan panjang tak sependek saat liburan musim dingin kemarin, berwarna coklat kehitaman. Wajahnya sedikit lebih segar dengan pipi agak tembam juga bias-bias kemerehan yang manis. Hidung bangir, bibir tipis dan tulang pipi yang terpahat apik mempertegas garis-garis keindahannya.

Luhan cantik. Memang cantik. Tapi sayang nasibnya tak seindah paras miliknya. Seandainya saja dia tidak bersikap tolol, seandainya saja dia bisa lebih memahami dan menerima, seandainya saja dulu ia hanya perlu diam dan tak menuntut lebih pasti semuanya takan sekacau ini. Sungguh Luhan ingin menertawakan hidupnya mengejek dirinya sendiri, Luhan sungguh menggelikan hidupnya bahkan kacau dan acak-acakan. Hanya bisa menyusahkan dan memalukan. Luhan bahkan ingin terbahak keras menyaksikan betapa menggelikannya dia. Tapi Luhan sadar ia bahkan tak mampu untuk mengakui apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Pengecut. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa-tertawa gila dan bersikap liar untuk bersembunyi, meringkuk dan mengklaim bahwa dia memang seperti ini. Tak ada Luhan lemah, tak ada Luhan yang sok bisa; menguasai gerakan balet kurang dari satu minggu, tak ada Luhan yang putus asa; hampir menghilangkan nyawanya sendiri karena mimpi besarnya sudah terenggut sebagian hidupnya sudah terhempas berantakan. Yang ada adalah Luhan yang menyebalkan, manja, pembuat onar, urakan dan Luhan yang pengecut. Terserah orang lain ingin berkata apa, tapi semenjak kejadian itu semenjak ia tidak bisa berjalan dan semenjak neneknya menghina Luhan habis-habisan, Luhan sudah melupakan mimpinya, Luhan sudah menguburnya. Persetan dengan kecewanya persetan dengan rasa sakitnya Luhan hanya ingin bebas.

Menarik nafas, memejamkan matanya Luhan lalu berdiri bangkit dan membuka lemari miliknya.

Menatap datar isi lemarinya, Luhan kembali menghela nafas. Lemarinya hanya berisi tumpukan kaos, jeans belel, hoodie, dan beberapa kemeja. Apakah dia harus memakai salah satu dari mereka. Tapi tidak. Luhan masih waras untuk tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri dengan celana jeans robek-robek dan kaus belang-belang kebesaran miliknya. Luhan masih terlalu waras untuk memakai pakaian seperti itu untuk acara resmi, apalagi ini berkaitan dengan seni klasik. Luhan bisa ditertawakan dengan selera rendahnya; setidaknya Luhan harus mengenakan blus atau dress sederhana untuk menyelamatkan wajahnya, lagipula ia kasihan juga kepada Oh Sehun yang membawanya. Pikirnya dari mana Sehun seorang presdir muda ternama mendapatkan bocah barbar pembuat onar seperti dia, pasti kurang lebihnya itu berdampak buruk bagi kebersihan nama Oh Sehun.

Haahh... menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, Luhan lalu membuka laci menyambar kunci. Membuka pintu yang bersebelahan dengan pintu kamar mandi, lalu memasukinya. Menyalakan sakelar lampu dan terdiam sejenak.

Sebuah ruangan bercat putih dengan aksen hitam dan metal menyapa Luhan. Beberapa gaun tergantung manis di etalase kaca yang berjejer rapih memenuhi ruangan. Satu rak yang menyatu dengan dengan tembok di pojok ruangan dengan bentuk yang agak menjorok kedalam, dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tas tangan. Di sebelahnya terdapat lemari geser yang terlapis cermin, berisi berbagai macam sepatu dengan tumit tinggi untuknya. Beberapa aksesoris seperti kalung, liontin, gelang cincin dan anting tertata apik di laci meja rias.

Ibunya memang fashionista, dan dia memiliki obsesi untuk menjadikan Luhan objek kegemarannya. Yah, meskipun sejak saat itu Luhan tak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang berkesan feminim, tapi percayalah Jaejoong- ibunya tidak akan pernah berhenti mengumpulkan dan mengoleksi gaun rancangan yang indah untuk Luhan. Meskipun Luhan beberapa kali menolak dan tak pernah memakainya, tapi Jaejoong tetap bersikeras dengan dalih _kau kan putri ibu, ibu hanya ingin mendandani mu. Tak peduli kau menolak atau tidak mau memakainya, tapi percayalah suatu hari ini akan berguna_.

Luhan kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia menatap sederet gaun pesta yang nampak berkilau menyakiti matanya. Haaahh.. Luhan harus memilih salah satu diantara mereka. Luhan hanya ingin sebuah dress sederhana tidak mencolok mata dan membuatnya tampak kerepotan, percayalah itu sama sekali bukan gayanya.

Akhirnya, pilihan Luhan jatuh kepada sebuah dress hitam dengan panjang kurang dari seratus centimeter, berbahan kain sifon dan dilapis puring tipis, tanpa lengan dan berpotongan sederhana dengan pengembangan pola di bagian lehernya; bertali panjang yang diikat kebelakang leher.

Setelah mengganti baju miliknya, Luhan bergegas memasuki kamar. Ia lalu kembali membuka laci meja rias dikamarnya, menatap satu _set make up_ yang Jaejoong persiapkan sejak Luhan memasuki sekolah menengah atasnya. Luhan dengan cekatan mengambilnya dan memoles wajahnya sehalus mungkin. Hanya sapuan bedak tipis sedikit perona wajah dan _lip balm_ berwarna natural. Untuk efek visualnya Luhan hanya bermain-main dengan matanya, dia menambahkan _eye liner_ untuk mempertajam matanya dan mempertegas gurat-gurat kecantikannya.

Luhan lalu menyemprotkan parfum pada tengkuk dan tangannya, dengan gesit meraih tas selempang rajut berwarna hitam miliknya dan dengan segera mengenakan _flat shoes_ berwarna abu-abu dengan garis-garis hitam tipis.

Luhan berjalan keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga, sejenak ia tanpa sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Sehun. Berhenti melangkah, hingga Sehun datang menghampiri dan mengulurkan tangan untuk Luhan.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah cantik dan bersiap-siap?" Tanya Sehun sambil melemparkan senyum jenakanya.

Luhan meraih tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya erat. Menunduk malu dan tertawa canggung menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Kau menyebalkan Sehunnie." Bisiknya pelan. Sehun tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan lengannya pada Luhan.

"Kau benar-benar cantik baby. Aku tidak mengada-ngada." Ungkapnya jujur sambil meneguk ludahnya kasar saat mendapatkan tatapan tajam Luhan.

"Aku tidak bercanda." Sanggahnya lagi saat Luhan bersiap memberikan pukulan padanya. Sehun lalu tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang sambil menyandarkan dagunya di pucuk kepala Luhan. Memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam menikmati aroma sang terkasih, menikmati keheningan yang ada.

"Kau yakin?" Bisik Sehun dengan suara berat dan serak miliknya.

Luhan ikut terpejam menikmati sensasi hangat pelukan Sehun, menikmati getaran suaranya. Luhan mencengkeram erat pada tangan Sehun yang melingkari perut miliknya.

"Entahlah." Jawab Luhan ragu.

"Kenapa seperti itu, heum?" Tanya Sehun lembut. Pria itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada kepala Luhan. "Jika tidak mau, tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengajakmu kencan dan makan malam. Bagaimana?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil. "Tidak Sehunnie, aku sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Aku tidak mau mengingkari janji."

Sehun menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita berangkat. Kau siap?" Tanya Sehun sambil memandang Luhan. Luhan mengangguk senang. "Lebih dari siap." Ucapnya semangat dan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dengan kasar. "Ayo berangkat!" Serunya sambil menarik tangan Sehun, menyeret Sehun untuk mengikuti dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar Luhan."

"Ck, apalagi?" Decak Luhan kesal.

"Kemarilah." Luhan dengan malas menghampiri Sehun. Dan berdiri di hadapannya. "Nah pakailah." Sehun memberikan sebuah jepit bermotif dekoratif dengan bentuk kupu-kupu dan bunga, berwarna perak dengan hiasan batu onyx hitam dan white shappire.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan tak menjawab, hanya menatap Sehun dan kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Aku suka!" Jawabnya senang. "Tentu aku menyukainya!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan. Dia dengan gemas mengacak rambut Luhan. "Kalo begitu mendekatlah. Biar aku memasangkannya."

Luhan bergeser mendekati Sehun hingga tubuhnya merapat dan pipinya menabrak dada bidang itu. Ia kemudian mendongak menatap Sehun dengan mata rusanya.

Sehun tertawa pelan. Menunduk menatap Luhan, lalu memagut bibir itu pelan. Mengigit bibir bawah Luhan dan menghisapnya lembut. Menyapu basah dengan lidahnya dan kembali menghisapnya.

Melepas pagutannya, Sehun memperhatikan bagaimana gadis di hadapannya memerah malu. Ia dengan gemas meraih kepala Luhan, membenarkan tatanan rambut Luhan dengan jari-jari kekar miliknya dan memakaikan _hair clip_ di sisi kanan rambut Luhan.

"Kau sungguh gadis cantik milik Oppa. Dan Oppa selalu bangga padamu." Sehun merengkuh Luhan dan berbisik lembut di telinga Luhan. Tertawa pelan dan mencium pipi Luhan, menggigiti pipinya gemas.

"Ah, tunggu dulu!" Sentak Sehun tiba-tiba. Luhan hanya memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sehun heran. "Di mana cincin kita? Apa kau tidak memakainya?"

Luhan menggeleng kecil dan mengangkat tangan kirinya. "Lihat!" Serunya senang. "Aku akan selalu memakainya. Ini adalah benda keberuntungan ku!"

"Nde, baby. Bukankah keberuntungan mu itu adalah aku?" Goda Sehun.

"Tidak. Sehunnie bukan keberuntungan ku." Ucap Luhan ketus. "Sehunnie adalah takdir, anugrah dan harapan ku!"

Sehun mendengus. "Dasar." Bisiknya. Ia kemudian mengecup pipi Luhan gemas.

"Kita berangkat."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

kini Luhan dan Sehun sedang ada di sebuah _ballroom_ tempat acara diselenggarakan.

Sebenarnya acaranya dimulai pukul delapan nanti, namun Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk datang dua jam lebih awal. Luhan ingin melihat dulu bagaimana persiapan mereka. Kini keduanya sedang berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk pergi ke belakang panggung dengan Sehun yang menggunakan setelan armany berwarna hitam dan Luhan yang menggunakan dress manisnya yang sewarna dengan Sehun. Rambut Luhan yang panjang sebatas tengkuk disisir rapi, ada sebuah jepit yang Sehun berikan untuknya tersemat apik di kepalanya, wajahnya dipoles halus dengan _make up_ tipis yang lembut, bibirnya dipermanis _lip balm_ bewarna natural.

Luhan semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun. Tubuhnya semakin merapat pada tubuh Sehun.

"Ada apa heum? Kau gugup?"

"Ti- tidak! Aku tidak gugup!" Luhan menyela cepat.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Aku, tau." Bisiknya. Ia meraih kepala Luhan dan mengelusnya. "Tidak usah khawatir, aku bersamamu."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Sehun. "Terimakasih." Bisiknya halus.

"Apapun untukmu." Balas Sehun sembari mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan kembali berjalan, matanya menelisik mencari-cari keberadaan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum melihat kedua yeoja itu tengah duduk dengan raut gugup yang kentara.

"Baek! Kyung!" Teriak Luhan. Gadis itu melambaikan tangannya. Beberapa orang melirik heran kearah Luhan. Tapi Luhan tak ambil peduli. Dengan acuh gadis itu berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka.

"Luhan?"

"Aigoo... Kau manis sekali. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan secantik ini." Puji Baekhyun dengan suara cempreng miliknya.

"Ahahaha, kalian bisa saja." Elaknya malu-malu. "Kalian juga cantik, ah ya! Kalian memerankan apa?"

"Oh, kami berperan sebagai teman pangeran." Jawab Kyungsoo.

"Oh.. Aku mengerti. Eumm, apa perannya akan sama seperti pertunjukan biasanya?"

"Tidak." Jawab Baekhyun. "Kami tidak menampilkan beberapa peran, hanya peran inti saja selain karena kami kekurangan pemain, kami juga belum merekrut anggota lagi."

"Ohh seperti itu." Angguk Luhan. Ia lalu melemparkan pandangannya pada sebelah kirinya dan tersenyum lebar. "Yura Ssaem!"

"Oh, hallo Luhan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang. Dan kau sungguh benar-benar cantik." Pujinya dengan derai tawa hangatnya.

Luhan tersipu malu. "Ah, aku tidak seperti itu Ssaem. Ssaem juga cantik sekali." Ucapnya malu-malu sambil menyelipkan rambut pendeknya ketelinga.

"Aigoo... Kau manis sekaliiii.." pekik Yura gemas sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ngomong-ngomong Luhan," sambung Yura. "Dengan siapa kau di sini?"

Luhan akan menjawab, namun belum Luhan mengangkat suara, sebuah lengan kekar menariknya. Luhan mendongak, menatap Sehun yang sedikit terengah sambil menghampirinya.

"Oh Sehun?" Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada satu suara yang memanggilnya. Ia mengernyit melihat satu sosok wanita dewasa yang seumuran dengan dirinya. Sehun sendiri menatap menyelidik mencoba mengingat sekiranya siapa orang yang ada di hadapannya, dan saat ia berusaha mengingat akhirnya ia menemukannya.

"Ah, Park Yura!"

Yura mengangguk dan melangkah mendekati Sehun, mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat tangan. "Ya, ini aku. Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu kembali!" Serunya tak percaya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ssaem mengenal Oh Sehun-ssi?" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan akhirnya membuka suara.

"Ya." Jawab Yura. "Dia temanku sewaktu di Moskow. Kami satu Universitas."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Sambil mengucap kata ' _O_ ' pelan.

"Oh, hallo Yura. Bagaimana dengan kabarmu. Aku juga tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini."

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat. Aku baik, terimakasih. Ah, bagaimana dengan kabarmu sendiri? Dan ya, siapa menyangka bahwa kita akan bertemu kembali. Sudah hampir tiga tahun kita tidak pernah bertemu, terakhir kali aku melihat mu saat acara wisuda."

"Aku baik." Jawab Sehun kalem dengan senyum tipisnya. "Ya, aku bahkan masih tak percaya akan bertemu denganmu."

"Ah, kau sedang apa di sini? Maksudku, ini adalah pertunjukan anak didikku, dan kau berada di _back stage_ di saat kami sedang bersiap. Kau datang kemari dengan siapa?"

Yura memperhatikan Sehun dan ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Luhan yang berada di sisi Sehun, memegang tangan kekar itu erat.

"Oh, aku paham." Ucapnya pelan. "Kau kemari dengan Luhan, kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

Sehun mengangguk kecil. "Ya, aku bersama Luhan, untuk menemaninya."

Yura mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti, aku mengerti." Ucapnya. Dan saat Yura akan bertanya kembali seorang murid menghampirinya dan memotong obrolan kecilnya dengan Sehun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yura sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Ssaem, gawat." Siswa itu berbicara tergesa dan nampak panik. Yura memegang pundak siswa itu. "Tenanglah, dan bicarakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan jelas. " Siswa itu akhirnya terdiam sejenak, mengambil beberapa tarikan nafas sebelum akhirnya kembali berbicara.

"Kim Hanna tidak akan hadir ke pertunjukan, Ssaem! Aku sudah menghubunginya. Ia berkata bahwa ia tidak akan bisa datang, keluarganya yang berada di Gwangju mengalami kecelakaan, dan dia saat ini berada dalam perjalanan menuju Gwangju. Bagaimana ini Ssaem, pertunjukan tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Dan kita takan mungkin mendapatkan penggantinya secepat ini. Lagipula kita juga kekurangan anggota, kita tidak memiliki anggota cadangan."

"Kim Hanna. Dia berperan sebagai apa?"

"Dia menjadi Hungaria Dance. Sama sepertiku, dia adalah pasanganku. Bagaimana ini Ssaem?" Tanyanya setengah mendesak.

Yura memejamkan matanya mencoba berpikir menemukan jalan keluar. Dan saat tanpa sadar melirik ke arah Luhan, ia tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Aku mendapatkan ide!" Ucapnya senang. Ia lalu menatap Luhan. "Kau akan mendapatkan pasanganmu. Tapi kau tidak bermain. Setelah Neapolitan Dance, kau tidak masuk menari. Kau tetap duduk sebagai visual, dan langsung diisi oleh penari Marzuka. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi siapa yang akan menggantikannya?"

Yura berdehem pelan. Ia menatap Luhan kembali. "Luhan, maukah kau membantu kami?" Tanya Yura.

Sehun yang merasa curiga dari awal, hanya mengerutkan alisnya tak suka. "Aku rasa Luhan kemarin untuk melihat pertunjukan, bukan untuk memainkannya."

"Tidak, tidak. Luhan tidak akan bermain, ia hanya menjadi visual saja Sehun. Hanya berjalan di panggung sebentar dan duduk memperhatikan, sudah seperti itu." Jelas Yura. Ia kemudian kembali menatap Luhan. "Kumohon Luhan. Tolonglah kami, aku akan sangat berterimakasih bila kau mau membantu. Bagaimana, kau mau kan?"

Luhan menatap ragu pada Yura. "Apakah Ssaem yakin?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tentu Lu, aku yakin. Kumohon Luhan tolonglah kami."

Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, mereka mengangguk padanya. Lalu Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun, pria itu tampak menatap khawatir padanya, namun Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah Ssaem, aku akan membantu. Aku hanya jadi visual saja bukan?"

"Ya." Ucapnya. "Ayo ikuti aku, aku akan mempersiapkannya dan memberikan sedikit pengarahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat Luhan masuk ke ruang ganti dan mengganti kostumnya. Banyak siswi yang mencibir dirinya dan menatap remeh padanya. Oh ayolah, Luhan adalah berandal sekolah pembuat onar dan siswi paling jail plus berisik di sekolah. Tomboy dan urakan, sering beradu otot dan tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali, kini bermain ballet? Ya meskipun sebagai pengganti dan hanya menjadi visual, apa gurunya tak punya pilihan lain selain menjadikan Luhan pengganti. Mereka yakin masih banyak siswi sekolah mereka yang masih layak dibandingkan dengan Luhan.

Setelah Luhan mengganti kostumnya ia dirias dengan cepat, rambutnya diikat dan diberikan tiara kecil berwarna emas. Make up tipisnya sudah dihapus dan diganti dengan riasan yang lebih _bold_ dan sedikit klasik. Selama Luhan mengganti kostum dan pergi dirias Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo selalu menemaninya. Hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang berbaik hati padanya, mau menerimanya, sedangkan yang lain, Luhan sendiri gemas ingin menyumbat bibir kriting mereka dan mencolok mata mereka satu-satu. Punggungnya bahkan terasa panas dan berlubang dihujami tatapan sinis mereka.

Luhan telah selesai dirias. Ia terlihat begitu cantik. Tulang pipinya terlihat begitu menonjol, hidungnya bangir, matanya terlihat begitu indah dengan dipasang bulu mata palsu dan dihias eyeliner tebal beserta eyeshadow. Pipinya merona merah sementara bibirnya merekah segar.

"Luhan kau cantik! Aku tidak tau kau akan secantik ini, tapi kau benar-benar cantik!" Baekhyun sedari tadi mengoceh memuji Luhan yang terkadang ditimpali oleh Kyungsoo.

"Ah, baek. Kau berlebihan, aku tidak seperti itu." Luhan mencoba menyanggah meskipun ia merona malu berkali-kali.

"Baekhyun benar, Lu. Kau memang cantik seperti boneka barbie. Dan Oh Sehun sebagai Kennya." Goda Kyungsoo.

"Sudahlah, kalian berlebihan. Sebaiknya kita menghampiri Yura ssaem. Lihat, mereka semua bahkan sudah berkumpul." Luhan berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak tersenyum, dan dengan cepat ia menyeret kedua temannya sebelum ia habis digoda.

Mereka menghampiri Yura yang memberikan penjelasan dan pengarahan. Luhan pun tak luput dari pembicaraannya. "Ingat Luhan, kau masuk bersama beberapa penari lain, seperti Spanish Dance, Neapolitan Dance, dan Mazurka. Kau hanya berjalan pelan, memberikan penghormatan kepada pangeran dan kau segera duduk di dekat singgasana ratu. Kau kembali saat kekacauan terjadi, langsung saja masuk ke belakang panggung. Kau mengerti."

Luhan mengangguk paham. "Nde, aku mengerti."

"Bagus," tanggap Yura. "Aku akan melatihmu untuk berjalan masuk selama beberapa menit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dan Jongin sedang duduk di sebuah kursi Ballroom yang dijadikan tempat pertunjukan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Keduanya duduk di kursi paling depan, dan nampak diam tak bersuara.

Tirai masih menutup, pertunjukan belum dimulai dan penonton sedikit demi sedikit mulai berdatangan.

"Oh Sehun, sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti, mengapa diantara puluhan ribu perempuan yang tergila-gila padamu dan rela menyerah atasmu, kau malah menjatuhkan pilihan pada dia. Maksudku, demi tuhan Luhan itu masih bocah, bar-bar, menyebalkan urakan dan selalu berbuat ulah. Aku bahkan dibuat pusing menghadapi dia."

Sehun hanya melirik kecil pada Jongin. Ia menyamankan duduknya, menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Percayalah Kai, aku mengenal Luhan jauh sebelum aku bertemu dengan orang hitam sepertimu. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa saja yang sudah dilewati oleh gadis itu. Mungkin bagimu Luhan adalah bocah bar-bar tidak tahu malu pembuat masalah urakan dan menyebalkan. Tapi bagiku tidak, Luhan tetaplah Luhan. Gadis kebanggaan ku, setelah apa yang menimpanya, aku tetap bangga melihat dia mampu bertahan. Aku tidak akan pernah mampu bertemu dengan gadis sehebat Luhan. Percayalah, Luhan lebih dari sekedar apa yang aku harapkan."

Jongin hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. "Terserah, kau berhak atas penilaianmu."

Dan Sehun hanya memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Jangan pernah bertanya, jika seperti itu." Balas Sehun sedikit sebal.

"Aku ingatkan padamu Kim Jongin. Jangan hanya melihat seseorang dari luarnya, kau tidak akan pernah tau kebusukan apa atau kebaikan apa di balik bungkus mereka. Dan ini berlaku juga untukmu Kim Jongin, seharusnya kau belajar melihat sesuatu; masalah, dari berbagai perspektif penglihatan, bukan hanya dari satu sudut pandang."

"Aku mengerti, Tuan Oh." Decak Jongin sedikit kesal. "Dan bisakah kita kembali memusatkan perhatian, pertunjukan sudah dimulai."

"Hn." Sahut Sehun malas. Ia hanya menatap datar pertunjukan di hadapannya. Pertunjukan klasik seperti ini bukanlah hal baru bagi Sehun, ia dulu bahkan pergi menemani Luhan hampir setiap minggu. Menemani gadis itu melihat pertunjukan seni ataupun mengantar dan menemani Luhan saat ia memainkan pertunjukannya. Sedikit banyaknya, ia merindukan Luhan kecilnya yang dulu.

Sementara itu di belakang panggung Luhan duduk di bangku pojok belakang. Pertunjukan telah dimulai dan ia kini tengah menunggu cemas giliran dia untuk masuk. Ya meskipun hanya menjadi pajangan Luhan tetap merasa gugup. Terakhir kali ia mengikuti pertunjukan adalah saat ia berumur sepuluh tahun. Ia merasa kaku, canggung dan sedikit kikuk. Luhan kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya, itu adalah kebiasaannya sebelum memulai pertunjukan, dan kembali berdoa semoga semuanya lancar, tak ada masalah.

Luhan lalu mendongak saat mendapati Yura datang menghampirinya, ia tersenyum dan bergeser sedikit mempersilahkan Yura untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau gugup?" Tanya Yura. Luhan mengangguk kecil dan berbisik pelan. "Maaf bila harus melibatkanmu. Apa kau keberatan?"

Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum, "tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang bisa bermain bersama yang lainnya, aku senang bisa membantu."

"Terimakasih. Kau adalah anak yang baik." Yura tersenyum manis ia kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan. "Bersiaplah, sebentar lagi kau akan masuk." Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia lalu menghampiri yang lainnya dan ikut bergabung.

Pertunjukan di panggung sendiri sudah sampai pada pangeran yang bertemu Odille, berarti sebentar lagi mereka masuk pada saat adegan pesta dansa mencari jodoh untuk pangeran. Luhan mengeratkan tangannya yang terasa basah. Ia memperhatikan yang lainnya yang sudah bersiap-siap. Satu orang menghitung aba-aba, dan Luhan segera mengikuti mereka, berjalan menghampiri pangeran memberikan hormat; dengan menunduk dan mengangkat gaunnya sedikit. Ia lalu tersenyum pada pangeran kemudian berlalu, berjalan anggun berdiri di sebelah kanan singgasana.

Memperhatikan bagaimana penari bangsawan dan pangeran mulai menari, hingga akhirnya Rothbart dan Odette datang. Pangeran menari bersama Odette, dan Luhan dan yang lainnya mulai duduk memenuhi kursi istana. Odette menghilang sekejap dan akan kembali lagi setelah pertunjukan dari tarian Mazurka.

Luhan duduk, dengan punggung tegak dengan mimik wajah angkuh. Mata menyorot tajam, dagu terangkat dan senyum tipis dari bibirnya, ia terlihat anggun dan memikat walau hanya duduk sebagai pajangan. Luhan memperhatikan mulai dari Spanish Dance yang sudah menyelesaikan tariannya, lalu melihat Neapolitan Dance yang kini tengah menari. Luhan tau seharusnya ialah yang menari setelah ini, namun ingatkan Luhan bahwa ia hanya visual, setelah ini ia akan dilewat sampai tarian Mazurka.

Namun semua tiba-tiba hening, sesaat setelah para penari Neapolitan menyelesaikan tariannya. Dia- yang entah itu siapa, pasangan tarian Luhan tiba-tiba menari memasuki tengah-tengah panggung. Ini bukanlah rencana awal, entah lelaki itu gugup atau karena apa, dia melupakan konsep barunya. Seharusnya pria itu tak masuk ke tengah panggung, pikirnya ia akan menari dengan siapa? Seharusnya pria itu duduk diam dan membiarkan penari selanjutnya melangsungkan tariannya.

Ini kesalahan fatal. Jika pria itu kembali dan duduk lagi, para penonton akan tahu, bahwa kelompoknya melakukan kesalahan dan pertunjukannya dianggap cacat atau mungkin gagal. Atmosfer terasa lebih berat, semua orang tiba-tiba menegang dan hampir tak bisa menutupi kecemasannya. Luhan sendiri bingung apakah ia harus diam dan membiarkan semuanya berantakan, atau haruskah ia melangkah maju mengambil resiko. Luhan melirik kesekitarnya, semua berusaha memasang mimik wajah mereka dan menyembunyikan kepanikannya. Ia tau mungkin ini terdengar nekat atau mungkin gila. Tapi Luhan tak bisa membiarkan pertunjukan ini hancur berantakan. Mereka semua, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Yura Ssaem dan semuanya akan sedih dan kecewa melihat pertunjukan ini gagal. Luhan ikut bermain di sini, maka iapun harus bertanggung jawab. Luhan bahkan belum latihan, Luhan bahkan tak pernah lagi memainkan ballet, tapi Luhan masih ingat, ia juga seringkali disuruh menjadi pengganti dadakan, maka dengan keberanian yang tersisa, Luhan bangkit berdiri.

Semua menatap tak percaya ke arah Luhan. Mereka semakin panik, dan berusaha mempertahankan mimik wajah mereka, bahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pun terlihat sama gelisahnya. Tapi Luhan tak ambil peduli, dengan tenang gadis itu melangkah menghampiri pasangan menarinya, mencoba memberi instruksi agar pria itu memulai lebih awal.

Pria itu mulai menari, dan Luhan mengikuti. Saat tengah menari Luhan mencoba memperhatikan, ada banyak sekali versi dari tariannya, tergantung masing-masing tempat. Tapi pada intinya tetap sama, gerakan dasarnya juga sama. Luhan tetap mengikuti gerakan sosok di hadapannya, tangannya mengayun dengan langkah kaki berirama, dan pada langkah ketiga Luhan harus melepas ayunan tangannya. Luhan mulai menghitung dalam hati, satu dua, satu dua. Sampai di hitungan ketiga, Luhan melepaskan tautan tangannya, ia lalu berputar menjauh beberapa langkah kemudian menghampiri pasangannya dan menyatukan tangannya. Mereka berdua menari, mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan kaki mereka. Saling menjauh, kemudian mendekat dan mengaitkan lengan, dan berputar-putar kembali.

Luhan melepaskan kaitan tangannya, ia berjalan menjauh menciptakan jarak, Luhan melirik sejenak kearah pasangannya lalu kembali memasang mimik mukanya dan menari menyesuaikan gerakannya.

Ini bahkan belum semenit Luhan menari, tapi kakinya terasa sakit, padahal Luhan hanya menggunakan sepatu boots biasa dengan hak 7cm, bukan sepatu pointe yang menyebabkan ia harus berjinjit-jinjit. Ini sungguh menyakitkan, Luhan mencoba menahan erangannya. Ia menghadap penonton dan tersenyum membius. Pikirannya kini terbagi-bagi, antara berkonsentrasi menari menyesuaikan gerakan, mempertahankan ekspresi wajah dan menahan rasa sakitnya.

Ini menyakitkan, sungguh menyakitkan. Bukan hanya lutut dan pergelangan kakinya saja yang berdenyut nyeri. Tapi tulang punggungnya pun ikut berdenyut sakit. Sebisa mungkin Luhan mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak ambruk di panggung; ini sungguh akan memalukan dan membuatnya semakin kacau, ia masih menari dengan suara derak tulang yang terdengar samar di telinganya.

Luhan kembali melangkah, tempo musik pun semakin lama semakin cepat. Ia menghampiri pasangannya meraih tangannya dan bergerak sesuai irama musiknya. Pasangannya melepaskan tangannya dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi. Luhan mengerti itu, ia pun dengan segera melepaskan tangannya dan berputar sambil menjangkau uluran tangan itu. Menari beberapa saat sampai musik semakin meninggi dan berhenti sempurna.

Selesai. Luhan mendesah. Berusaha mempertahankan mimik wajahnya Luhan mengayunkan langkahnya ringan menuju tempat duduk awalnya. Punggungnya ia tegakkan, dan satu senyuman Luhan lukiskan. Nafasnya memburu, keringat memenuhi wajahnya dan rasa sakit benar-benar menyiksanya. Beberapa menit ia habiskan untuk duduk terdiam dengan punggung tegak, tersenyum manis sambil memperhatikan pertunjukan. Luhan tak peduli saat beberapa orang meliriknya atau mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya, Luhan tak peduli. Yang menjadi titik fokusnya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia menahan rasa sakitnya dan mempertahankan ekspresinya.

Di sisi lain Jongin menatap tak percaya pada panggung pertunjukan. "Oh Sehun. Kau yakin itu Luhan?" Tanyanya. "Aku tak mempercayainya." Gumamnya. Sungguh Jongin tak tau jika Luhan bisa menari seperti itu, gerakannya sungguh halus, ekspresinya, auranya sungguh begitu pekat memenuhi panggung. Luhan benar-benar terlihat anggun dan cantik, ya meskipun Kyungienya yang lebih cantik tapi Jongin tak bisa membohongi bahwa Luhan terlihat begitu bersinar. Hell, sejak kapan bocah barbar itu bisa bersikap seanggun ini.

"Oh Sehun jawab pertanyaanku, hei kau mau pergi kemana!"

Sehun tidak menjawab. Raut wajahnya terlihat kalut. Pria itu bangkit berdiri dan segera bergegas.

"Kau akan pergi kemana Oh Sehun?!"

Sehun tak menjawab, pria itu malah melenggang pergi keluar ruangan. Sedikit berdecak sebal, Jongin bangkit dan melangkah mengikuti Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendesah lega. Akhirnya Odette mengakhiri permainannya, wanita itu melempar bunga tepat di wajah pangeran dan melenggang anggun menjauh pergi dengan seringaian di bibirnya. Kekacauan terjadi. Semua bersikap panik. Luhan sendiri ia segera pergi dari atas panggung menuju _back stage_ dan disusul beberapa pemain di belakangnya.

Luhan tak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menghampirinya, langkahnya sudah mengambang, kepalanya terasa penuh dan sakitnya menjadi-jadi. Sehun, Luhan hanya butuh Sehun. Luhan hanya ingin Sehun. Luhan tidak peduli saat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang menatap khawatir dan memborondongi pertanyaan yang tak mampu Luhan tangkap, bahkan saat Yura menghampiri dirinya Luhan acuh. Hanya terus melangkah mencari keberadaan Sehun, sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan Sehun menerobos masuk dengan terengah Luhan tersenyum dan menjatuhkan dirinya pada pelukan Sehun.

Luhan menangis, untuk entah apa. Tapi ia merasakan sedih yang begitu sangat. Ia menangis untuk rasa sakitnya, ia menangis untuk ketidakmampuannya, ia menangis untuk mimpinya.

Sehun menangkap Luhan dan memeluknya hangat, Luhan mengeratkan pelukan padanya dan terisak pelan di dadanya. Akhirnya gadis itu jatuh lemas di pelukannya.

"Ada apa?" Yura menghampirinya. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa, aku akan membawanya pulang. Maaf bila aku menonton tidak sampai selesai."

Yura menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa." Ucapnya lembut. "Kau pulanglah, tidak apa-apa."

Sehun mengangguk sambil menggendong Luhan. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengambil tas Luhan dan paper bag milik Luhan. Yura hanya mampu menatap punggung Sehun miris. Kenapa begitu sakit, batin Yura. Ia hanya tersenyum bodoh sambil berusaha menahan air matanya.

Ia kemudian berbalik melangkah menghampiri muridnya mencoba mengenyahkan rasa sakit hatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Huuaaaaa akhirrnyyyaaaa ku apdet jugaaa...

Untuk chapter ini saya no coment ya~~

Dan iya, ku baru inget. Ini ff rate M ya? Haha ku bingung bikin ence enggak ya bikin enggak ya... ku mau nganuin Luhan juga gak tega, imut manis nyebelin begitu masa di masukin.

Dan saya juga masih polossss.. sangat polosss dan murni polos xD /yang gak percaya sini saya anuin #smirk

hehehe mo bikinnya juga rada ragu.

Tapi gimana nanti aja ya, ada gak ada tunggu saja /kedipsyantik.

Okeh cukup. Dan takan pernah lupa saya ucapin terimakasih buat para reder yang udah fav, follow, review dan nyempetin baca. Maaf ya, kalo misalkan masih banyak kekurangan saya di ff ini. Kalo ada saran utarakan aja, saya dengan lapang dada akan menerimanya.

Oke sampai di sini. See you next chappp~~~~

.

.

.

.

Unnnccchhhhhhh aku padmuuu~~~

.

.

.

Salam hangat.

Dee ||Dark Eagle's Eye||

.

.

.

Oh ya dan jangan lupa tinggalkan sepatah duapatah kata untuk elang merana ini.

.

.

.

Love you all :* :* :* :*~~~


End file.
